Na Contra Mão
by KarlaWinchester
Summary: Jensen Ackles conhece Samantha Stewart num acidente de carro no caminho para casa. Ele fica nervoso. Ela é sua nova assistente. A convivência? Com certeza não será pacífica.
1. Chapter 1

**Na Contra Mão**

**Capítulo 1: O acidente**

Jensen Ackles suspirou profundamente e se sentou na poltrona da sala de seu apartamento, chateado. Aquela estava sendo mais uma briga, mais uma discussão, e isso já o estava deixando profundamente cansado e confuso em relação ao seu relacionamento com a moça que estava à frente dele. Ela gesticulava furiosamente e falava num tom de voz alto, e ele lutava para manter a calma e terminar tudo ali mesmo.

- Loren… - ele chamou num tom baixo, tentando manter a calma. – Loren, por favor…

- Ah, é claro, Jensen, claro, pra você tudo é fácil, e simples! Toda vez que vamos a essas malditas festas tenho que dividir você com todo mundo, no começo ainda deu pra agüentar, mas agora!!!

- Faz parte do meu trabalho, Loren, e você sabe…

- É, claro, faz parte do seu trabalho também ficar se esfregando com qualquer uma que aparece na sua frente!

Aquilo já era demais! Agora ela o estava acusando de tê-la traído! E isso era uma coisa que ele não faria, por mais que ela estivesse deixando sua vida tão confusa.

- Loren, já chega, está bem? Acho melhor você ir pra casa, sabe, eu tenho que gravar amanha e preciso mesmo dormir. Talvez depois a gente possa voltar a esse assunto depois, tudo bem? Agora por favor… vai pra casa…

- Agora é assim?! Você me expulsa quando quer?! A gente ia passar a noite juntos caso não se lembre! – Ela falou furiosa.

- Não tem mais clima… - Jensen disse baixo. – Pode ir por favor? Eu não quero brigar com você.

Ela pegou a bolsa e sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto enquanto ele ficava lá parado, esperando que saísse. Outra noite estragada.

- Eu ligo pra você depois. – ele assegurou. – Boa noite.

Assim que Loren foi embora sem se despedir, ele se jogou de volta na poltrona e passou as mãos pelo rosto, imaginando que devia estar vivendo um enorme pesadelo ou algo assim: quando conheceu Loren, há uns três meses, o relacionamento deles era um mar de rosas. Mas depois que começaram as crises de ciúmes, Jensen não sabia se conseguiria manter aquele namoro por muito tempo por mais que gostasse dela. Estava se tornando pesado, parecia que ele estava remando sozinho contra a maré, e isso estava começando a prejudicar sua vida profissional, suas atuações no seriado, e até mesmo o relacionamento com as outras pessoas. Jared vivia dizendo que ele estava azedo como limão nas últimas semanas. E era verdade.

Resolveu, mais uma vez, dar uma chance. Esperava ainda que ela pudesse compreender e aceitar as coisas que cercavam seu trabalho.

Cansado, Jensen achou que era hora de tomar uma ducha e cair na cama. Devia estar no set bem cedo amanha, e já havia combinado também de tomar café da manhã com Jared antes do trabalho.

****************

- Pela sua cara, não foi uma noite de amor muito proveitosa não é mesmo? – Jared riu assim que avistou o amigo se aproximando dele. Estavam indo tomar o café da manhã, eram oito horas.

- Preciso mesmo responder? – Jensen o alcançou e foi acompanhando o mais novo com passos vagarosos.

- Por que simplesmente não termina com ela, Jen? Caramba, se te faz tão mal assim…

- Talvez ainda dê pra consertar, Jay. Além do mais, se eu terminar com ela assim vai pensar que eu só quis usá-la ou sei lá o que. Ela está ate achando que eu estou traindo ela…

- E você não está. – Jared pensou melhor e encarou o amigo. – Ou está?

- Claro que não. – Jensen revirou os olhos e abriu a porta, deixando que Jared entrasse primeiro na lanchonete. – Mas ela bem que merecia por estar falando esse tipo de coisa.

- Acho que essa garota já passou todos os limites em relação a você, meu amigo! Gosta dela tanto assim é?

Jensen deu de ombros. Loren era legal quando queria ser, mas definitivamente não era o amor da sua vida. Mas a grande verdade, era que não queria ficar sozinho, queria ter alguém pra dividir sua vida… era uma coisa que o estava incomodando a algum tempo.

- Se acha que vale a pena continuar, vai em frente! Sabe que eu te apoio! Mas acho que está te fazendo mal… quando você briga com ela sempre fica tão mal humorado com os outros, e isso não é uma coisa legal. Deixa uma impressão ruim.

- Eu sei… acho que devo desculpas a você também, pela semana passada.

- Que nada! – Jared lhe lançou um sorriso, indo ate o balcão para pedir. – Está tudo bem. Mas já que tocou no assunto e se sente arrependido, eu deixo você pagar pelo meu café!

Jensen sorriu e pensou que era muito grato por ter um amigo como Jared, que sempre estava ali disposto a lhe dar um bom conselho. Era uma pessoa e tanto aquele cara… que bom que estava em seu caminho, era realmente como um irmão.

Quando Jared voltou para a mesa com os cafés, foi o primeiro a puxar a conversa:

- Mas me diz aí, Jen, já achou um novo assistente pra você?

- Como? Ah, sim… bom, eu acho que sim… na verdade pedi pra um colega fazer isso por mim. Não estava com muita cabeça pra isso.

- Depois não vai reclamar que não gostou…

- Ah, que nada. Eu acho que o cara deve começar hoje ou amanha, ainda não sei. – Jensen deu de ombros. – Espero que seja eficiente pelo menos, de resto…

- Vamos ver!

O café foi tranqüilo, e Jensen achava que teria um dia normal, pelo menos assim esperava. Havia decidido não ligar para Loren naquele dia, pois queria que ela pensasse melhor sobre o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias.

Sendo assim, seu dia de gravações foi tranqüilo e bem proveitoso, sendo que conseguiram até mesmo adiantar algumas cenas, o que deixaria o próximo dia de trabalho um pouco mais curto.

Por fim, deu uma carona para Jared em seu carro, e o deixou em seu apartamento pouco antes das sete da noite. Depois, seguiu dirigindo até o seu próprio, que era algumas quadras mais longe.

Dobrou uma esquina com cuidado, e continuou seguindo tranquilamente. Resolveu ligar o rádio. Tirou os olhos da pista por um só segundo e foi o bastante… quando virou-se novamente para olhar a rua, era tarde demais para desviar do carro que vinha de encontro ao seu, na direção contrária.

**************

- Ah meu Deus!!! – foi tudo que a moça conseguiu dizer antes de sentir a forte pancada do seu carro se chocando com o outro que vinha na direção oposta.

Por um instante, ela não enxergou muita coisa, e agradeceu a Deus por estar com o cinto de segurança ou provavelmente teria se machucado. Estava saindo um bocado de fumaça do motor do carro da frente, e ela não conseguia ver nada com aquilo tudo. Depois de se recompor por alguns breves minutos, ela decidiu sair do carro e ver se estava tudo bem com a outra pessoa.

Quando ela saiu do carro, notou que algumas pessoas curiosas já estavam observando do outro lado da rua, para ver se havia acontecido algo de muito grave. Ela caminhou cautelosa, pensando também em quanto azar estava tendo: logo no seu primeiro dia em Vancouver, ela já havia se metido em um acidente! Devia ter visto que aquela rua era contramão.

Ao se aproximar da porta do motorista, teve um sobressalto ao ver que o homem estava desacordado, com a cabeça caída sobre o volante. Ele também tinha um corte perto da sobrancelha, que estava sangrando um bocado, e ela começou a se preocupar.

- Ei… - ela o chamou, cuidadosa, encostando de leve em seu ombro. – Ei, senhor…

Não houve resposta. Ela estava começando a ficar nervosa com aquele sangue todo que saía do corte na cabeça dele.

- Pelo amor de Deus, moço, acorda! – ela chamou mais alto, sacudindo-o com um pouco mais de força. Estava quase ligando para os bombeiros ou algo assim.

Jensen abriu os olhos devagar, com a visão turva. Ela agradeceu a Deus por ele estar vivo.

- Graças a Deus, nossa… você está bem?

Jensen olhou para ela sem enxergar direito. Mas assim que se lembrou do que havia acontecido, do carro, do acidente… foi tratando de se levantar, mesmo sem conseguir se sustentar direito. Estava muito tonto.

- Vai com calma aí, você está bem mesmo?! – A moça perguntou, segurando o braço dele ao ver que ele ia tombar para o lado.

- Quem diabos bateu… no meu carro?!

- Ah… me desculpe… eu não vi que era contramão…

Jensen arregalou os olhos e caminhou ate a frente do seu carro, vendo que estava bem avariado. Passou a mão pelo rosto e só então percebeu que estava sangrando.

- Droga… - ele disse, cambaleando afim de virar de frente para a moça. – Você por acaso é MALUCA?!

- Desculpe, eu não sabia que…

- Pro inferno! – ele berrou, tocando sua cabeça onde estava machucado. Estava sentindo uma dor horrível. – Merda…

- Você precisa de um médico, ok, olha, eu vou levar você pra um hospital.

- Podia me fazer um favor e sumir da minha frente… droga… meu carro!

Ela ficou observando o acesso de raiva que ele estava tendo, esperando que uma hora ele simplesmente parasse de falar e visse que realmente precisava de um médico. Enquanto ele falava, o sangue sujava seu rosto e escorria pela camisa dele. A moça já estava tendo calafrios.

Quando ela viu os olhos dele se fecharem enquanto ele ainda falava, percebeu que o cara não estava mesmo bem. Ele caiu no chão de uma vez, finalmente parando de reclamar.

****************

Ela ainda estava na sala de espera do hospital, aguardando por alguma noticia. Ficou preocupada depois de ver tanto sangue assim sair do rapaz, e resolveu ficar esperando. Afinal, ainda devia a ele o conserto do carro, afinal, a culpa do acidente havia sido toda dela.

- Muito bem, Srta. Stewart… - O médico se aproximou dela com um sorriso. – Ele já está ok. Teve que levar alguns pontos, mas está bem.

- Ah, que bom. – ela sorriu aliviada. – Eu posso…

- Se pode vê-lo? Claro, vamos, por aqui…

Ela acompanhou o médico até o quarto onde Jensen estava e viu que ele ainda parecia nervoso, mas agora estava acordado. Ele olhava para o chão com a cara fechada, e tocava seu machucado com freqüência, como se estivesse indicando que sentia dor. O doutor os deixou a sós.

- Sente-se melhor? – ela perguntou cautelosa.

- Você ainda está aqui? – ele perguntou de volta.

- Sou Samantha Stewart… - ela se apresentou, ignorando a hostilidade dele. – E você deve ser Jensen Ackles, o médico me disse. Eu sinto muito pelo seu carro, e eu queria dizer que vou providencia tudo, foi culpa minha.

- Claro que foi.

Jensen sabia que estava sendo rude com a moça, mas também, não se importava muito. A culpa havia sido dela, e agora, ali estava ele com um baita machucado e uma dor de cabeça enorme.

- Bom, eu… acho que agora que você está melhor, vou indo. – ela suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso. Estava fazendo tudo para ser simpática, mas aquele sujeito já a estava cansando. – Aqui tem meu telefone, eu pedi pra mandarem seu carro pra oficina… mas pode me ligar se tiver alguma dúvida. Espero que fique bem.

Jensen não respondeu. Apenas colocou o casaco e esperou ela ir embora antes de se levantar. Ainda estava um pouco tonto, mas não era nada demais. Depois de ter tomado aquele remédio pra dor, ate que estava um pouco melhor.

***************

- Puxa vida, Jen, que droga foi essa?! – Jared arregalou os olhos ao ver o amigo chegar no dia seguinte ao set de filmagem com aquele curativo. Estava um pouco vermelho ao redor do machucado.

- Uma maluca que fez o favor de entrar na contramão e bater no meu carro.

- E ai, você está bem? Teve que levar muitos pontos?

- Um bocado… estou sentindo um pouco de dor ainda, mas ta tudo bem.

- Puxa, você devia tirar o dia de folga hoje. – Jared falou pensativo. – Tem que se recuperar.

- Eu estou bem, cara… sério.

Jared deu de ombros e disse:

- Bem, parece que seu novo assistente chegou… - e apontou para uma porta. – Na verdade, sua "nova" assistente. É uma tremenda gata…

Jensen acompanhou com os olhos a direção que o mais novo havia apontado, e encontrou quem menos esperava, e quem menos queria que estivesse ali. A moça encontrou os olhos dele e ele pode notar uma ponta de desgosto nos olhos dela.

- Ah, droga… - foi tudo o que Jensen pode falar ao ver ela se aproximando.

- Oi. – Samantha cumprimentou com um sorriso amarelo. – Bom ver que está mais bem disposto hoje. Eu já estou com seus compromissos anotados aqui… - ela balançou sua agenda em frente a ele. – Bom, pelo menos os de hoje. Tem certeza de que não quer desmarcar nada? Talvez ainda não esteja bem o suficiente pra…

- Se eu for desmarcar alguma coisa eu aviso você. – ele disse seco, o que fez Jared lhe cutucar, indicando que não estava sendo educado.

- Ok. – ela disse, fechando os olhos brevemente. Seria um trabalho fatigante se ele continuasse com aquele péssimo humor pra cima dela.

- Vou tomar um café. Vem, Jared!

E Jensen saiu puxando o mais novo, que no caminho virou para trás e fez um gesto para que ela não se importasse com a atitude do outro. Samantha sorriu para ele, assentindo com a cabeça.

E suspirou. Que droga de trabalho foi arranjar!

**Continua…**


	2. Temperamental

**Na Contra Mão**

**Capítulo 2: Temperamental**

Samantha suspirou profundamente, pensando na tarefa pesarosa que estava prestes a cumprir: bater na porta do apartamento de seu 'amado' chefe Jensen Ackles, bem as seis da manha. É, ela não gostava daquele horário tanto quanto ele, provavelmente, mas não havia em si uma escolha.

No dia anterior Jensen esteve mal humorado todo o tempo, e ela na verdade quase não o viu. Ele devia ter feito de tudo para mantê-la bem afastada. Hoje não haveria gravações, mas ele tinha alguns compromissos e ela precisava deixar alguns recados com ele.

Sem escolha, ela acabou batendo na porta e esperando que ele abrisse. E ele não demorou muito.

Jensen estava com uma expressão de cansaço no olhar. Vestia uma camiseta branca e uma calça de moletom preta. Não estava bem arrumado para sair, como ela pensou, mas puxa… ainda assim ele era de arrepiar qualquer um com aqueles olhos verdes e com aqueles braços enormes e…

_Que diabos está pensando, Sam?! – _ela se repreendeu mentalmente. – _Esse cara não passa de um idiota convencido._

- Você por acaso tem um relógio? – ele perguntou, se encostando ao portal e a observando sem muita emoção.

- Huh? – ela se mostrou confusa.

- São seis da manhã, Stewart. – ele prosseguiu, ainda com a voz calma demais. Devia ser o sono, ou os malditos remédios para dor que ele devia tomar por culpa dela.

Ela ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas antes de pensar em responder, mas ele foi mais rápido e falou primeiro:

- Aliás… por Deus, que horas você acordou pra estar aqui na minha porta a essa hora?!

- Na verdade me arrumaram um apartamento bem aqui no seu prédio. No fim do corredor. – ela deu um sorriso amarelo. – É pra ficar mais prático, sabe?

- Como se não fosse ruim o bastante, agora vou ter que ficar encontrando você por aqui também.

Ela se empertigou. Ele estava sendo rude outra vez.

- Bem, se isso te agrada, Ackles, eu também não vou gostar de ficar vendo a sua cara o dia inteiro!

Após dizer isso ela se repreendeu mentalmente. Ele era seu chefe! Ela não podia falar assim com ele.

Jensen ergueu uma sobrancelha e a encarou calado por alguns segundos, como se processasse as informações. Em seguida ele abriu totalmente a porta com um movimento bruto e saiu da frente dela, para que pudesse entrar. Sam não se mexeu nenhum centímetro, como se tentasse entender o que ele queria.

- Bom, mulher, você vai entrar de uma vez ou prefere que eu te arraste pra dentro? Eu não estou nos meus melhores dias hoje, então…

- Achei que a TPM fosse um sintoma que só alcançasse as mulheres… - ela falou num tom inocente, enquanto passava por ele. Jensen soltou um grunhido.

- Você se acha muito engraçadinha, não é, Stewart?

- Se você diz…

Sam já estava ficando cansada do jeito dele, e por mais que estivesse com um medo tremendo de perder seu recém conquistado emprego, ela não podia resistir em revidar os comentários idiotas que ele fazia. Puxa, se ela tivesse sido designada para ser assistente do Jared talvez tudo fosse mais simples. O moreno parecia ser muito mais simpático e educado do que o seu colega de trabalho.

- Senta aí… - ele indicou o sofá, e enquanto isso se dirigiu até a cozinha, que era separada da sala por uma meia parede. – Quer um café?

- Como?

- Perguntei se quer um café! Além de tudo você é surda também, que droga de assistente foram me arrumar hein?

- Problema é seu se não foi escolher pessoalmente. – ela o olhou incrédula pelo mau humor dele. – E não, não quero droga de café nenhum.

Jensen deu de ombros, mas mesmo assim fez o favor de programar sua cafeteira para fazer dois cafés. Ele não queria ouvi-la reclamando depois, porque ele sabia que a falta de cafeína pela manhã resultava em dia ruim, então, talvez ela fosse igual a ele nesse ponto. E ele não queria correr o risco.

- Bom, pode começar a falar, estou ouvindo. – ele disse para ela, agora parado a sua frente. Estava encostado na parede da sala, os braços cruzados. E que braços…

- Bom, pra começar… - ela abriu a agenda – Você e Jared têm uma entrevista hoje, pra uma revista. Vai ser seu primeiro compromisso, é as oito, por isso eu vim tão cedo.

Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Você me acordou as seis da manhã pra um compromisso que é às oito?! – Ele se mostrou chateado.

- Bom, não podemos correr o risco. Bem, e já que você está sem um carro, eu te dou uma carona. O meu carro não estava tão avariado, e já ficou pronto. Por falar em carro, o seu fica pronto na segunda.

- Ótimo. – ele respondeu com um tom que não era tão satisfeito assim. – Agora por causa disso tenho que ficar pegando carona com você…

- Se acha ruim, pode ir à pé também… - ela falou num tom provocador e ele lhe fuzilou com o olhar.

- Você podia prosseguir, Stewart. Estou ficando sem paciência.

Ela bufou e resolveu fazer o que ele lhe havia pedido.

- Bem, hoje à tarde vocês têm uma sessão de fotos, mas acho que vai ser coisa rápida. E por hoje acho que vai ser só isso. E aí pode se livrar um pouco da minha cara, Sr. Ackles. – novamente ela usando o sarcasmo.

Jensen não respondeu nada. Caminhou de volta ate a cozinha, serviu os dois copos de café e colocou um pouco de açúcar. Voltou para a sala em silêncio, e entregou a ela um dos copos, impaciente porque ela mais uma vez ficava imóvel com uma atitude que ele tomava.

- Eu disse que não queria café. – Ela falou, explicando o porque de ainda não ter pego o copo.

- E quem disse que eu ligo pra o que você fala, Stewart? – Ele tomou um gole de seu próprio café e a encarou não muito amigavelmente, mas de uma maneira que talvez ele mesmo não percebesse que fosse totalmente sexy.

- Deveria ligar, Ackles. – ela pegou o copo da mão dele e abaixou seus olhos de volta para a agenda, meio que tentando fugir do momento de silencio constrangedor que estava por vir ali.

Ela quase disse um 'aleluia' quando o telefone dele tocou. Jensen deixou seu café na mesa de centro e atendeu ali mesmo, sem se preocupar em sair da sala.

- Alô… - ele falou com uma voz mais tranqüila.

- Oi, Jen.

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, e Sam se surpreendeu. Não achava que o mau-humorado de plantão pudesse estar mostrando alguma fraqueza. E ele parecia cansado. O suspiro que ele soltou, então, demonstrava que aquela ligação não era boa coisa.

- Oi, Loren… - ele se sentou em frente a Sam novamente, no outro sofá, e olhava para ela enquanto falava no telefone. Ela resolveu olhar pra outra coisa, tipo suas próprias mãos, que agora estavam tremendo sabe-se lá porque.

- Olha, Jen, eu… queria… pedir desculpas. Sei que aquele dia eu acabei me excedendo…

- Ta tudo bem, Loren. – ele disse meio sem querer, agora olhando para o chão.

- Acha que a gente pode se ver hoje? – ela perguntou cautelosa.

- Bom, eu… vou estar livre a noite. Acha que pode vir até aqui? É que eu estou com o carro na oficina. – e olhou acusadoramente para Sam, que continuava fixada em suas próprias mãos.

- Tudo bem. Eu passo aí às oito. Vou levar um filme pra gente ver então… - ela disse sorrindo.

- Okay… - ele respondeu. – Eu te espero. Ate mais.

E desligou. Passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos loiros, se esquecendo por um instante que ela estava lá. Toda vez era assim: eles brigavam e ela sempre vinha com as desculpas intermináveis. Provavelmente aconteceria de novo, e Jensen não sabia se estava com saco para agüentar mais alguns chiliques de sua namorada.

- Era minha namorada. – ele falou num tom de voz vago. Não era como se tivesse que dizer a ela quem era, ele nem sabia porque estava falando isso.

- Hum… pelo menos já tem um programa pra hoje à noite. – Sam sorriu, tentando ser simpática.

Jensen murmurou algo inaudível e se levantou, esquecendo-se, ou perdendo a vontade de terminar seu café.

- Pode me esperar? Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e trocar essas roupas e daí podemos ir. – ele falou, parando na entrada do corredor.

- Claro, estou aqui pra isso. – ela deu um sorriso debochado.

- Se quiser ver TV, o controle remoto está na sua frente. Mas vê se não coloca nos canais pornô, ou algo assim hein? – ele disse como uma brincadeira, e riu. Sam não achou muita graça mesmo, e fez uma cara de impaciente pra ele. Jensen seguiu pelo corredor afora.

****************

- E aí, já se dando melhor com o Jen?

Sam foi pega de surpresa por Jared enquanto pegava um café. Eles estavam na tal seção de fotos, e Jensen estava ocupado agora. O mais novo pegou um café também e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver que ela tinha tomado um susto.

- Ah… é você… - ela falou.

- Nossa, que desanimo, garota! – Jared riu. – Mas sério, ele está melhor? Digo, ele está… mais sociável?

- Não. – ela negou com veemência. – Bem… ele me fez um café hoje. Mas continua estúpido, irritante e muito grosseiro como sempre.

- Queria te dizer uma coisa sobre o Jen. Ele não é mau assim como ele está fazendo parecer, sabia? É um cara legal.

- Pelo menos não é comigo. Acho que nós simplesmente não vamos muito com a cara um do outro, isso acontece! – Sam deu um sorriso, demonstrando que aquilo era uma situação normal. – Aliás, eu estraguei o carro dele todo.

- Ah, não tem a ver com isso, acho que não. Jensen sempre vai com a cara de todo mundo! – Jared falou um pouco mais sério. – Ele está tendo alguns problemas pessoais, e acho que isso está deixando ele um pouco azedo, sabe? Não é nada pessoal com você. Ele andou atacando todo mundo esses últimos dias…

Sam assentiu e viu seu chefe de longe, posando para aquelas fotos. O "Sr. Mau Educado" estava tendo problemas então…

- Tem a ver com alguma garota? – ela perguntou meio cuidadosa, não sabia que tipo de resposta Jared iria lhe dar.

- Você é boa observadora. – ele apontou para ela, assentindo.

- Loren. – Sam completou enquanto Jared a olhava curioso. – O que é? Ela ligou pra ele hoje cedo… ele atendeu na minha frente. Eu não quis ficar escutando nada. Mas acho que ele vai melhorar, porque pelo que ele disse ao telefone, vão se ver hoje à noite. Acho que o problema se resolveu então.

Jared sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e disse:

- Então pode se preparar pra mais dias de turbulência, gata. Jensen não aprende nunca, por Deus… - e disse essa ultima frase mais para si mesmo do que para Sam.

A moça pegou seu copo de café e, ao ver que Jensen havia tido uma pausa, pegou um para ele também.

- Ei, Sam… - Jared a chamou ao ver que ela estava saindo de perto dele. Ela se virou para encará-lo. – Tenha paciência com ele. Eu sei que é difícil, mas esse meu amigo aí é cabeça dura assim mesmo. Logo ele se ajeita.

Ela sorriu. Mas não achava que Jensen a tratava mal por nada desse tipo. Ele a tratava mal porque simplesmente não gostava dela. E ela também não gostava dele. Simples assim, como dois mais dois eram quatro. Às vezes simplesmente alguma coisa não vai bem, e além disso ainda tinha o fato de que se conheceram de uma maneira pouco agradável. Talvez se o acidente nunca tivesse acontecido, Jensen e ela se encarassem de outro jeito.

- Valeu. – ele deu um meio sorriso para ela, ao ver ela lhe estendendo um café.

- Só fazendo meu trabalho.

- Até que enfim.

- Quer saber, vou sair de perto de você antes que eu acabe falando alguma besteira… - ela foi virando as costas para ele e Jensen riu.

- E acabe perdendo seu emprego no caminho. – ele completou a sentença dela, sarcástico.

****************

- E aí, cara? Tudo bem contigo? – Jared perguntou para o amigo no fim da tarde, enquanto eles se preparavam para ir.

- Tudo certo.

- Não me parece muito bem… e a Loren? Deu sinal de vida?

- É, ela me ligou hoje cedo.

Jared bufou e soltou de uma vez:

- Por que você simplesmente não tira logo ela da sua vida, Jen?! Não é como se você precisasse ficar se arrastando pra alguma mulher ou coisa assim… essa garota te faz mal, sabia disso?

- Eu só vou tentar mais uma vez, ok? – Jensen foi se explicando. – Eu… só não quero ficar… ficar sozinho, Jay.

O mais novo olhou para Jensen com certo pesar e deu um sorriso simpático para seu amigo. Ele estava finalmente começando a amadurecer afinal?

- Pode ficar em companhia melhor, e sabe disso. Não precisa ficar ai se matando pra manter um relacionamento que já perdeu a base faz hora, Jen… Não é saudável.

- Eu vou ficar bem, ok? Não precisa se preocupar.

- E Jen… para de tratar a Sam tão mal assim. Ela é uma garota legal.

Jensen ficou olhando para Jared com uma expressão curiosa.

- Ah, claro! – Jensen soltou um sorriso debochado. – Agora eu tenho que gostar da outra lá. Corta essa, Jay!

- E desde quando você 'desgosta' de alguém assim, que nem conhece?! E, diga-se de passagem, de uma GATA!

- Acha ela uma gata? Chame-a pra sair, ou sei lá o que. Não fique aí esperando que eu faça isso, por que eu vou te dizer, Jay, isso é impossível! Fora de cogitação!

- Está sendo ridículo.

- Não, você está sendo ridículo! Jay, esquece, ta legal?! Eu vou nessa. Ei, Stewart! – ele a chamou e ela veio a contragosto. – Vamos embora de uma vez, eu já estou farto dessa porcaria.

Jared sacudiu a cabeça e deu um tchau para Sam, que retribuiu não muito feliz. Teria de agüentar Jensen reclamando até em casa, assim como foi na hora de irem para a primeira entrevista.

Ao pararem na frente do carro, ela foi abrindo a porta do motorista e ele ficou parado, olhando para ela com algo que não dava para se compreender em seu olhar.

- Me dê as chaves. – foi tudo o que ele disse, e ela parou para observá-lo, incrédula.

- Como?

- Meu Deus, você é surda mesmo! Eu disse pra me dar as chaves, eu vou dirigir.

- Não vai não. – ela respondeu, como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Eu não vou sentar no banco do carona de novo e arriscar morrer outra vez! Você nem devia ter uma carteira de motorista por tudo que eu sei!

Sam abriu a boca para proferir algo que iria ofendê-lo, mas a fechou de novo, pensando melhor. De jeito nenhum iria o deixar dirigir, e isso pelo simples fato dele estar sendo tão rude.

- Olha só, eu quero ir pra casa, e acho que você também, então… entra no carro, Ackles.

- Assim que você me der as chaves.

- Eu não vou dar as chaves pra você! – ela falou mais alto, já começando a se cansar das infantilidades dele.

Ele revirou os olhos e pareceu nervoso. Ela estava decidida. Não ia entregar suas chaves para ele de jeito nenhum.

- Quer saber? Se você quer ficar aí fazendo um showzinho, faça sozinho! Meu expediente por hoje já acabou e eu realmente não preciso estar te levando pra casa! Já que não pode aceitar um favor que nem uma pessoa normal, então que se DANE, Ackles! Eu vou pra casa sozinha! Fui!!!

E ao terminar de dizer aquilo, lá estava ela entrando no carro e dando partida no motor sem nem pensar duas vezes. E Jensen teve de sair de perto do carro bem rápido, ou talvez ela fosse passar com os pneus por cima dos pés dele.

- Maluca… - ele disse por entre os dentes ao vê-la sumir na próxima esquina. O jeito seria pedir um táxi.

Que ótimo começo para uma noite que já não prometia ser nada boa.

**Continua...**

**Bem, mais um capítulo pronto, espero que estejam gostando da historia. Se estiver lendo, não esqueça de deixar sua review, porque vai ser muito importante pra mim, ok? E pra quem já deixou, obrigada mesmo, de coração! E até a próxima.**


	3. Bom Humor

**Na Contra Mão**

**Capítulo 3: Bom Humor**

Sam jogou as chaves na mesinha de centro, furiosa com tudo e com todos. Estava furiosa com Jensen por ter sido um perfeito idiota o dia todo, furiosa com aquele maldito trabalho que fora arrumar e, acima de tudo, furiosa consigo mesma por ter perdido o controle tão facilmente. Não era normal que ela agisse mal com os outros.

É parecia que sempre _ele _lhe fazia perder o controle.

Jensen tinha aquele jeito altivo e prepotente, que ela simplesmente detestava, e a olhava de uma maneira que demonstrava certa dose de desprezo e muita desconfiança. Ela não estava sabendo como lidar com ele e também não sabia por quanto tempo ainda iria agüentar as crises de humor do cara, que mais se assemelhavam com TPM.

Cansada, se jogou no sofá e prendeu os cabelos negros num rabo de cavalo alto enquanto se esticava para pegar o controle remoto de sua televisão e procurar por algum filme decente para assistir antes de pensar em pedir o seu jantar.

Assim que a televisão ligou, ela ouviu batidas fortes na porta e bufou, chateada, pois só poderia ser uma pessoa. E ela definitivamente não queria ver essa pessoa agora.

Ele estava com a cara mais estranha que ela já o havia visto fazer, e não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

- Qual o problema com você, Stewart? – Jensen falou entre dentes.

- Bom, não sei do que está reclamando, Ackles, já que chegou aqui tão rápido quanto eu. – ela tinha aquele sorriso debochado no rosto, e o encarava com seus olhos cor de mel. – Resolveu fazer um cooper pra manter a forma?

- Engraçadinha como sempre. Eu não sei onde estou com a cabeça que não…

- Não o que?! – ela falou agora furiosa. – Quer me despedir?! Ótimo, vá em frente, eu não ligo a mínima se vai me despedir simplesmente porque eu não aceito seu mau-humor idiota! Não pense que eu vou implorar por emprego algum, porque da mesma maneira que consegui esse, possa arrumar outro, e bem longe de você e dessa sua cara, seu convencido!

Ele ia falar algo, mas fechou a boca novamente. Apertou os olhos, como se sentisse uma grande dor de cabeça e soltou um suspiro fraco antes de abrir os olhos e ver que ela o encarava na expectativa de continuar a discussão.

- Que foi, Ackles?! Já pensou num fora bem grande pra me dar agora?! Pode mandar.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse confuso e disse num tom forçosamente calmo:

- Eu te vejo amanhã, Samantha.

Ela ficou observando ele se virar e sumir pelo corredor afora, antes de fechar a porta.

Jensen entrou em seu apartamento e tirou o casaco, se perguntando ainda porque afinal havia ido bater na porta dela. Pra arrumar uma confusão logo de cara, mais uma no fim do dia? Isso já estava indo longe demais, era certo, ele estava sendo um tremendo idiota com ela. Mas como podia evitar, se ela era tão insubordinada e tão… tão… _adorável._

- Que merda… - ele sacudiu a cabeça ao ver o que havia acabado de pensar. Samantha Stewart não era adorável. Não pra ele, nunca seria.

Resolveu tomar um banho e ficar esperando sua namorada chegar, torcendo para que dessa vez a noite pudesse terminar de uma forma mais agradável do que das outras vezes.

E Samantha Stewart saiu momentaneamente de seus pensamentos.

**************

- Cansado? – Loren perguntou, erguendo um pouco a cabeça do ombro de Jensen, a fim de poder encará-lo. Ele não havia dito uma palavra durante boa parte do filme que estavam assistindo e seu pensamento parecia distante.

Ele afagou o braço esquerdo dela com os seus e deu um pequeno sorriso, dizendo:

- Mais ou menos… só pensando no trabalho.

- Você ainda está bravo comigo, não está, Jen? – agora ela havia se levantado por completo e saído dos braços dele. Mas segurava a mão dele na sua. – Eu sei que fui idiota aquele dia…

- Loren… tudo bem, ta legal? – ele falou num tom vago. – Deixa isso pra lá. Já passou. Eu só queria que se lembrasse do meu trabalho, e entendesse que as coisas nem sempre são como a gente quer.

- Você jura que está tudo bem entre a gente então?

Ele assentiu sorrindo, mas já não estava tão certo assim. Jared tinha razão, e Jensen sabia disso. Ele só acabaria se chateando de novo com Loren, e era questão de tempo até ela pisar na bola outra vez.

- Sabe, Jen… - ela disse, agora brincando com os botões da camisa dele. – Esses dias que a gente não se viu, eu senti falta de umas coisas…

- E que coisas? – ele se virou para olhar para ela, um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

- Por que a gente não esquece esse filme idiota e você me deixa te mostrar do que eu senti falta, Jen…

Ele se arrepiou ao sentir o beijo que ela lhe deu no pescoço e deixou suas mãos escorregarem para a cintura dela, apertando-a levemente. A boca dela rapidamente traçou seu caminho até a boca dele, e Loren se sentou no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado.

Jensen escorregou sua língua para dentro da boca dela, e ela lhe permitiu acesso na hora, enquanto acariciava a nuca dele com força, puxando-o cada vez mais para perto. Ele gemeu e deixou a mão repousar sobre o traseiro dela, puxando-a cada vez mais para perto de seu corpo, sentindo-se reagir pelo toque dela. Não demorou até que ela pudesse sentir o volume que surgia no meio das pernas dele.

Ele não percebeu quando foi que sua mente se desviou do que estava fazendo, para ir simplesmente parar em Sam. E se lembrou do jeito como ela foi idiota ao não deixá-lo dirigir, afinal, qual era o problema dele pegar a direção uma só vez?! Não era com se ele fosse um mau motorista, o que ele não era. E o jeito como ela o olhou, com tanta raiva, ah, se ela soubesse como fazia o sangue dele ferver quando lhe dava aquele olhar agressivo…

- Jen? – Loren o chamou, percebendo que ele não estava mais correspondendo ao seu beijo. – Jen, o que você tem, amor?

Ele fechou os olhos e retirou as mãos da cintura dela, forçando-a para o lado gentilmente afim de que ele pudesse se levantar.

- Que foi, Jen?

- Nada, Loren… só… o trabalho… eu… nem sei o que está dando em mim ultimamente! Desculpe…

- Ah, Jen, esquece isso vai, vamos lá pro quarto e eu vou te fazer uma massagem bem legal pra você relaxar e esquecer esses seus problemas… - ela deu um sorriso malicioso e beijou os lábios dele. – E aí eu deixo você me recompensar como quiser. O que me diz, hein?

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e decidiu que se quisesse ter uma noite aproveitável, deveria realmente esquecer-se de Sam e daquele sorriso que brincava nos lábios dela toda vez que ela era sarcástica com ele. Ela não tinha nada a ver com a vida pessoal dele, e não deixaria que ela ultrapassasse os limites e começasse a atrapalhar sua cabeça de raciocinar, mesmo que indiretamente.

E Jensen decidiu que o convite de Loren era a melhor coisa no momento.

**************

Eram oito horas quando ele ouviu batidas na porta e pensou que deveria ser Sam. Loren estava no banho e ele estava na cozinha fazendo o café. Decidiu colocar um pouco a mais para oferecer a sua assistente.

- Bom dia, Ackles, espero que esteja num melhor humor hoje. – ela falou sem sorrir, e de um jeito que indicava falta de preocupação.

- Eu estava, mas aí você chegou e estragou tudo. – ele cruzou os braços em cima do peito nu e viu ela ficar ligeiramente vermelha ao perceber que ele estava vestido somente com uma bermuda. – Entra… você vai me dar uma carona mesmo?

- Hum, só se você não fizer outro show. Ackles, só eu dirijo meu carro, ok? E além do mais, é só por uma semana, o seu carro fica pronto na segunda, esqueceu?

Ele assentiu e fechou a porta, indicando para que ela se sentasse no sofá, antes de seguir até a cozinha para servir o café para ela.

- E aí, foi legal com a sua garota? – ela perguntou assim que ele lhe estendeu o copo.

- Se importa comigo agora? – Jensen ergueu uma sobrancelha e viu ela suspirar.

- Não é da minha conta mesmo, deixa pra lá. Obrigada pelo café. Isso vai virar um hábito daqui a pouco, eu vir tomar café na sua casa.

- Fazer o que… aliás, eu fiz panquecas. – ele apontou para a cozinha com um gesto. – Vem.

Ela o acompanhou pela primeira vez até ali e notou que a cozinha do apartamento era até bem arrumada para um homem solteiro como ele. Sam se sentou numa das cadeiras e ele a serviu, sentando-se em frente a ela e se servindo em seguida.

- Estão boas? – Jensen perguntou antes mesmo de começar a comer.

- Hum… - ela sorriu. – Até que estão. Acho que vou vir tomar café aqui todos os dias de propósito, Jen.

Ele a encarou curioso ao ouvir ela lhe chamando pelo apelido, e reparou que era a primeira vez que ela o fazia. E achou legal o modo espontâneo como ela falou, sem nem reparar no que havia dito. Por um momento, pareceu que eles até se davam bem.

- Amor, se quiser usar o chuveiro ele é seu! – Loren entrou na cozinha animada, mas sentiu o sangue sumir do rosto assim que viu Jensen sentado à mesa em frente de uma garota. E uma garota _bonita._

- Eu já vou! – ele se levantou. – Ah, Loren, essa aqui é a Samantha Stewart, minha assistente. Stewart, essa é a Loren, minha namorada.

- Prazer! – Sam deu um sorriso simpático e recebeu outro não tão simpático assim. Jensen sentiu a hostilidade de Loren e lhe lançou um rápido olhar de reprovação antes de seguir para o banheiro.

Loren se sentou onde Jensen antes estava e começou a comer as panquecas em que ele mal havia tocado, ao mesmo tempo observando Sam com um olhar petulante, como se a medisse de cima a baixo.

- Então você é assistente do Jensen. – Loren puxou assunto. – Eu pensei que o assistente dele fosse um homem.

- E era… mas eu sou a nova assistente dele. – Sam deu outro sorriso. – Estamos trabalhando juntos há muito pouco tempo.

- E… você sempre vem tomar café aqui?

Sam se sentiu instantaneamente desconfortável, ao perceber que Loren estava com ciúmes. Há, ciúmes de Jensen Ackles com ela? Totalmente fora de cogitação.

- Na verdade não… - a morena respondeu.

- Hum.

E um silêncio mais do que constrangedor se instalou no ambiente.

Sam pensou que eles eram perfeitos um para outro: Loren parecia ser tão arrogante e cheia de si como seu namorado Jensen. E mais uma vez, Sam se arrependeu de ter aceitado aquele trabalho. Como não havia escolha e ela estava ali agora, só tinha que esperar por Jensen para que pudessem ir para o trabalho de uma vez por todas e eliminar mais uma parte do que prometia ser mais um cansativo dia.

****************

- Você gostou dela?

Sam fez cara de quem não entendeu a pergunta, e olhou para Jensen, que esperava uma resposta. Eles estavam no carro, a caminho do estúdio.

- Como?

- Perguntei se gostou da Loren.

- Ah… ela. Acho que ela combina com você. – Sam respondeu.

- Você acha? – ele indagou meio em dúvida, e prossegui num tom quieto. – Sempre acho que somos muito diferentes.

- Na verdade eu nem conversei muito com ela… acho que ela… ficou com ciúmes de você, ou algo assim.

Jensen deu um sorriso e sacudiu a cabeça, pensando que Loren nunca iria mudar a parar de agir como uma criança. Ele não era propriedade dela.

- Típico… - ele falou, olhando para a janela. – Acho que ela nunca vai mudar.

- E isso como se _você _tivesse alguma chance comigo, Ackles. – ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Jensen abriu a boca para lhe lançar uma resposta ácida e muito rude quando a fitou e notou que ela o olhava, sorrindo: era óbvio que havia falado em tom de brincadeira. Ele logo desistiu de ser grosseiro e apenas ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso pelo bom humor dela.

- Vocês namoram há muito tempo? – Sam retomou a conversa, agora séria.

- Mais ou menos.

Sam olhou para ele brevemente e notou que ele não parecia muito entusiasmado pela garota. Talvez Jay tivesse razão a respeito do que dissera no dia anterior, a respeito do relacionamento do amigo.

- Quer saber, Ackles, você está muito estranho hoje.

- Como assim? – ele deu um meio sorriso, confuso e curioso.

- Não está tão ranzinza.

- Minha mente está ocupada com algumas coisas, Stewart… mas não se preocupa, eu volto a implicar com você assim que eu estiver no meu estado normal. – ele piscou um olho, brincalhão e viu ela rir espontaneamente pela primeira vez na companhia dele. E foi bem aí que Jensen notou que Sam era uma garota muito bonita, e mais ainda quando estava sorrindo.

- Aposto que sim, Ackles. Parece que seu novo esporte favorito é ser mau comigo.

Ele sorriu e olhou para baixo, momentaneamente se sentindo envergonhado a respeito do modo como agiu com ela nos últimos dias. Mas Sam não era uma garota comum, e tinha tanta culpa quanto ele naquilo tudo. E por isso, Jensen nem pensava em pedir desculpas. Só se preocupava com seu relacionamento com Loren, o rumo que sua vida estava tomando.

- Seu agente me ligou… - ela tornou a falar, parando o carro no estacionamento. Ele retirou o cinto de segurança e a observou, antes de abrir a porta. – Pediu pra você ligar de volta, ainda hoje.

- Ah, que ótimo. – ele revirou os olhos e foi saindo do carro. – Vem, Stewart, vamos logo, eu acho que já estamos meio atrasados.

Ela bufou ao notar que ele novamente se fechara em si próprio, esquecendo de que, naquela manhã, eles praticamente se deram completamente bem.

- Que seja. – ela revidou, acompanhando-o.

- Você dirige como uma tartaruga. Seria bom se me deixasse conduzir na volta e…

- Esquece, Ackles. Eu acho que já dei as regras a respeito do meu carro e quem o dirige, então… nada feito.

- Hum, já estava demorando pra você começar a agir que nem uma maluca.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e apertou o passo, ligeiramente chateado.

Foi a vez de Sam revirar os olhos e pensar que talvez esse dia não fosse tão diferente dos outros assim.

- Stewart!!! – ele chamou, já parado na porta. – Qual parte do "estamos meio atrasados" você não entendeu, hein?!

- Não ferra, Ackles.

Ela entrou, passando a frente dele e ele ficou parado ainda alguns instantes, vendo-a caminhar e notando que ela não estava o esperando. E Jensen se pegou checando o traseiro dela…

- Uma gracinha, não acha, Jen?

- Que?! – e se virou, tomando um susto. Era somente Jay, rindo de orelha a orelha. – Merda, da próxima vez avisa!

- Eu vi você olhar, agora não pode mentir. – Jared mostrou as covinhas outra vez, vendo que Sam já sumia de vista. – Ela é ou não é uma gata, hein?

Jensen riu.

- Cara, para com a palhaçada… sabe que ela não chega nem aos pés da Loren…

- Jen, eu já te avisei sobre a Loren, não é? Estou me cansando de sempre repetir a mesma coisa.

- Eu acho que sei cuidar de mim, Jay… - Jensen respondeu, continuando a andar agora acompanhado de seu amigo. – E se quer saber, eu e ela ontem tivemos uma noite bem interessante.

- Hum, que seja, Jen, sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai acabar se estressando com ela outra vez e vamos todos ficar à mercê da sua TPM de novo.

- Corta essa, eu não tenho TPM nenhuma! – Jensen se mostrou ofendido.

Jared riu e continuou:

- Olha, você se lembra que vai ter aquela festa na semana que vem, não? Pois é, eu estive pensando que seria legal você convidar… a Sam pra ir com você.

- O que?! – Jensen agora riu com vontade. – Você é maluco?! Cara, é claro que _não_ vou chamar a Stewart pra ir comigo! Além de eu não querer chama - lá, eu acho que tenho uma namorada caso você tenha se esquecido do detalhe.

- Ah, Jensen, qual é? Não joga pra cima de mim essa que você não acha a Sam nem um pouquinho atraente…

- Não, eu não acho. – o loiro respondeu, mas não muito convincente. – Que foi?!

- Nada… eu só acho que está bancando o idiota. Mas quer saber, não vou ficar jogando você pra cima de uma gata enquanto eu mesmo posso convidá-la pra ir comigo. – Jared deu um sorriso confiante.

- Como se eu ligasse…

O moreno se adiantou e começou a andar mais rápido, a fim de alcançar a assistente de Jensen. O mais velho não pode evitar em contorcer o rosto numa expressão mista de espanto e dúvida ao perguntar:

- Jay! Onde está indo?!

- Eu já disse, vou chamar a Sam pra ir à festa comigo. E você pode ficar a noite toda do lado da sua Loren já que gosta _tanto_ dela assim, meu amigo. Até mais.

E piscou para ele antes de sumir pelo corredor, correndo um pouco para tentar encontrar a garota pelo estúdio.

Jensen parou de caminhar e colocou as mãos na cintura, surpreso pela atitude de seu amigo. Ele iria realmente chamar Samantha Stewart pra sair, não era brincadeira.

Mas ela ainda podia dizer não, não podia?

E Jensen se surpreendeu consigo mesmo ao perceber que estava desejando que ela recusasse o convite de seu amigo.

CONTINUA...

**Gente, está aí, mais um capítulo pronto! Valeu pelas reviews de vocês, e obrigado por acompanhar! Um grande beijo!**


	4. Filmes, Cervejas e Supresas No Sofá

**Na Contra Mão**

**Capítulo 4: Filmes, Cervejas e Surpresas no Sofá**

E era isso, Sam estava ali almoçando com Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles. E ela sabia que o clima só estava ameno por causa do mais novo, que estava tentando sempre acalmar os ânimos agitados dos outros dois enquanto aguardavam pelos seus pedidos chegarem.

A moça ainda nem sabia porque Jared a havia convidado para almoçar com eles, sendo que ele sabia que ela e Jensen não se davam lá tão bem assim, e já não bastava essa convivência toda do dia a dia, trabalho e estresse, tudo isso somado a constante crise de 'TPM' do loiro, que parecia gostar mesmo de deixá-la irritada.

Era óbvio que Sam sabia que o bom humor de Jensen não duraria para sempre, doce ilusão.

- Então, Sam, eu estive pensando… - Jared começou a falar, mas estava olhando para Jensen o tempo todo. Ela não entendia a troca de olhares entre eles. – Eu estou mesmo querendo ir à festa do sábado que vem, sabe?

- Hum… - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender bem o rumo da conversa.

- Queria saber se estava a fim de ir comigo. – Jared finalizou, olhando agora para ela, com um olhar doce.

_Uau_! Tudo bem, que nada, ela só havia sido convidada pra ir a uma festa com Jared Padalecki. Nada demais, certo?

- Você ta falando sério? – ela devolveu, incrédula.

- E por que não estaria? Você seria uma grande companhia, e assim pelo menos você se diverte um bocado, já que está aqui na cidade há pouco tempo e não está tendo nenhum tempo pra espairecer. Acho que seria uma boa.

Sam ponderou por um bocado e mal reparou que Jensen parecia querer ficar a parte daquela conversa toda. Ele estava intensamente olhando para a janela, como se algo lá fora o interessasse muito mesmo.

- Ta certo. – Ela aceitou e deu um sorriso. Sabia que Jared parecia ser um bom amigo e só queria ajudá-la a socializar. Era isso, não era?

- Legal. – Jared sorriu. – Não acha bom, Jen? Assim eu não fico sozinho na festa, já que você vai levar a Loren mesmo…

Jensen se virou lentamente e fuzilou seu amigo com os olhos antes de dizer num tom baixo:

- Parabéns pra você, Jay.

Sam se mechou desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Jensen, e não podia evitar em sentir aquele maldito calafrio toda vez que ele estava perto, mesmo quando ele era tão grosseiro. Bom, ela acabara de ter a certeza de que ele não estava ligando a mínima para o fato de ela ir a uma festa com Jay.

Um pouco depois a comida chegou e eles comeram, enquanto Jared falava animadamente sobre qualquer coisa. Não que Jensen ou Sam estivessem realmente prestando atenção na conversa dele…

**************

- Olha só, Jen, quando quiser que eu pare, eu simplesmente saio do pé dela e deixo o caminho livre pra você. – Jared disse de repente, quando eles estavam à sós. Sam havia saído do restaurante um pouco mais cedo do que eles, dizendo que precisava fazer qualquer coisa.

- Está falando do que, Jay?

Jared sacudiu a cabeça e notou como o humor de seu amigo estava azedo naquele dia.

- Estou falando da Sam… quando quiser que eu pare, eu deixo você se aproximar dela.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Jay, eu não quero me aproximar dela… - Jensen falou com uma voz cansada. – Por mim você pode levar a garota pra essa festa e fazer o que quiser com ela, ainda assim não muda nada.

O moreno sorriu de leve, mas agora estava mais serio, olhava para Jensen buscando encontrar seus olhos.

- Sabe que eu te conheço muito bem, não sabe, Jen? Não achou legal eu ter convidado ela para a festa… e eu já disse, é só você dizer que eu abro passagem pra você. Se você a chamasse ela nem iria pensar duas vezes antes de aceitar.

- E eu e você sabemos que eu _não_ vou chamá-la pra ir comigo. Eu já disse que vou com a Loren.

- Okay, Jen, como quiser, não está mais aqui quem falou. Vocês dois já estão começando a me cansar, e essa historia sua com a Loren já está me tirando do sério. Você é meu melhor amigo, Jen, e eu detesto ver você mal, acontece que está parecendo que você quer continuar estagnado do mesmo jeito, cada hora com mais e mais problemas com a Loren… e o pior de tudo, descontando seus problemas e seu mau humor em pessoas que não tem a ver com nada disso. E por mais que você fique ai insistindo, sabe que a Sam é uma garota legal… se não quer mesmo ficar com ela, tudo bem, cara, mas vocês podiam ao menos ficar amigos e se tratarem civilmente, não acha isso?

Jensen escutava calado, as palavras realmente fazendo algum senso em sua cabeça. Talvez, somente talvez Jared tivesse razão, que deveria tentar se dar melhor com ela, afinal eles trabalhavam juntos. Mas o modo como ela vinha sempre com aqueles comentários e respostas na ponta da língua o tiravam do sério de verdade e ele não sabia como agir senão responder a altura.

E talvez, somente _talvez_, Jensen iria tentar ser mais legal com ela.

***************

Jensen desceu do elevador junto com Sam e sentiu por um segundo um medo tremendo de abrir a boca e falar qualquer coisa para ela. O caminho para casa havia sido silencioso e um tanto constrangedor, e ele não pode evitar em se sentir acuado e até mesmo amedrontado de seguir o conselho de Jared. Mas como ele nunca foi de sentir medo de garota nenhuma, engoliu todos aqueles sentimentos e perguntou, quando ela já estava quase entrando em casa:

- Ei, Sam… - Ela se virou para o olhar. – Eu estive pensando… você gosta de filmes de terror?

Ela deu um meio sorriso, curiosa pela indagação dele.

- Gosto sim.

- Pois é, eu… - ele riu sem graça e colocou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça. – Acontece que eu queria te convidar pra ver algum filme de Sexta Feira 13 comigo. No meu apartamento. Eu tenho alguns daqueles bem antigos, que você acha?

Sam suspirou e sorriu, dizendo:

- Sabe que eu não consigo te entender, Jensen? Qual é a sua afinal hein?

- Só pensei da gente se divertir um pouco hoje. Talvez pedir umas pizzas e tomar uma cerveja… - Ele sorriu. – Tudo bem? Algo como uma trégua.

- Okay, Jensen… - Sam sorriu de volta e se deu por vencida. Era difícil dizer não para o dono daqueles olhos verdes. – Eu então vou tomar um banho e daqui à uma hora eu vejo você.

- Certo. Eu então vou pedir uma pizza.

Jensen piscou para ela, se despedindo e foi para seu apartamento, pensando que não fora tão difícil assim falar com ela e ele agora se sentia mais tranqüilo.

Entrou, tirou a jaqueta e foi até o telefone. Será que ela preferia calabresa ou mussarela? Na dúvida, era melhor pedir as duas.

****************

- Quer uma cerveja? – Ele perguntou a ela enquanto procurava por algumas garrafas na geladeira. Sam estava sentada no sofá.

- Não, valeu… mas se você tiver um refrigerante eu até aceito.

- Certo… Coca Cola pra você e uma cerveja pra mim. – Ele piscou e se sentou ao lado dela, oferecendo a latinha. Ela aceitou com um sorriso. – E então, já escolheu qual filme vamos ver afinal?

Ela parecia compenetrada enquanto olhava os DVDs que ele possuía, curiosa e atenta. Até que ela finalmente escolheu um que gostava bastante.

- É, acho que vou mesmo optar por Sexta Feira 13 como você disse. – Sam deu um sorriso e balançou a capa de Jason Vai Para o Inferno em frente ao rosto dele. – Esse é o meu favorito, sabia?

- Boa escolha! Então você é mesmo fã do Jason ou coisa assim?… - Jensen deu um sorriso.

- Ah, nem tanto… Eu gosto mesmo de qualquer filme de terror, mas você sabe que os filmes do Jason são clássicos! Na verdade acho alguns até bem engraçados. – Ela riu de leve e ele acompanhou, e se pegou encarando ela e prestando atenção em como ela sorria, fazendo aparecer covinhas maravilhosas em suas bochechas. E pensou em como não havia prestado atenção nesse detalhe antes.

- Que foi? – Sam perguntou divertida, um pouco mais à vontade perto dele. Jensen acordou de seu transe e tomou um gole de sua cerveja, sacudindo a cabeça em seguida, indicando que não era nada. – Então o que está esperando, Ackles, coloca esse filme aí de uma vez! – Ela riu. – Quero ver um pouco de sangue!

Ele fez o que ela pediu e notou, durante o filme, como ela realmente estava interessada em assistir. Jensen, no entanto, achou mais interessante observar o rosto dela entre um gole e outro de suas cervejas, pois o modo como ela mostrava as emoções cada vez que algo acontecia fazia Sam ficar ainda mais bonita.

Jensen estava mesmo sentindo aquela sensação estranha em seu estômago, pareciam… _borboletas!_ Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto agora observava a boca dela e por um breve momento, se pegou imaginando como seria o gosto que aqueles lábios tinham… puxa, e como ele queria descobrir…

Quando acabou o filme, ela sorriu e se virou para ele, que agora estava olhando para a televisão.

- Puxa, deu pra matar a saudade! Há tempos que eu não arrumava uma horinha pra ver um filme e me divertir assim.

- Que bom que se divertiu. – Jensen colocou a garrafa na mesa de centro e riu para ela. – Eu também me diverti.

Sam estava curiosa sobre o olhar que ele carregava agora, notando como eles estavam perto naquele instante e como ele estava diferente.

Havia algo diferente.

A moça parou de sorrir e reparou na proximidade, sentindo a respiração dele perto de seu rosto perigosamente, cada vez mais perto e mais impossível de fugir.

Será que afinal ela nunca havia reparado em como a boca dele era algo extremamente sexy? E agora ali, cara a cara com ele e sentindo que naquele momento a distancia entre seus lábios de no máximo três dedos, ela estava vendo que ele todo era extremamente sexy.

Ele, por sua vez, se viu aproximando-se dela e simplesmente não conseguia fazer parar… não _queria_ parar, e isso estava começando a deixá-lo confuso. Qual era o problema afinal, o que estava havendo? Jensen não estava conseguindo pensar muito bem e ele deduziu que talvez fosse efeito das cervejas e pensou que talvez ele estivesse sonhando, dormindo ou algo assim. Sua visão não estava muito clara na verdade. Mas ainda sim, ele viu a surpresa e a curiosidade nos olhos dela quando percebia que ele continuava a se aproximar.

Jensen colou seus lábios nos dela e Sam fechou os olhos imediatamente, recebendo o beijo tímido dele e sentindo seu corpo inteiro reagir quando a língua dele invadiu sua boca, enquanto ele se mostrava carinhoso e muito cuidadoso, num beijo que ela desejou que não acabasse nunca. E ela se esqueceu totalmente que eles não se davam bem.

Sam escorregou suas mãos para o pescoço dele, e o puxou para mais perto ao ver que Jensen estava cada vez mais urgente e transformando aquele simples e tímido beijo em algo que ela só poderia descrever como "de tirar o fôlego".

Ele deixou escapar um gemido e se moveu, de modo que seu corpo estava praticamente por cima do dela agora, e suas mãos afagavam sua cintura devagar. Jensen sentia seu corpo reagir com o toque dela, e começou a acariciar a perna esquerda dela com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra agora estava na nuca dela, puxando-a mais para perto, mesmo que estar mais perto fosse fisicamente impossível.

Jensen se afastou dos lábios dela devagar, sem muita intenção de parar o que estava fazendo, mas sabia que precisava de ar. Deu um meio sorriso e olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida, meio que checando se ela estava realmente com ele ainda, em vista de que estava tão quieta.

- Tudo bem?… - ele perguntou num sussurro.

Sam sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior dele devagar, o que o fez praticamente devorar sua boca dessa vez e ela notou que ele não estava para brincadeiras: Jensen estava totalmente envolvido no momento e ela podia sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração dele, assim como também podia sentir uma das mãos dele explorar suas coxas, despudoradamente, provocando nela um calor descontrolado. Sentiu também a outra mão dele subir para seu seio direito e ela não resistiu em soltar um gemido, que foi abafado pelo beijo, quando ele resolveu deixar aquela mesma mão fazer o serviço por debaixo da blusa dela, tocando seu seio e sentindo o calor de sua pele.

Ela achou que fosse morrer ali, e aquilo não era nem o começo.

Jensen se separou da boca dela outra vez e rapidamente abriu o cinto de sua calça, sendo observado de maneira curiosa por ela, e em seguida fez questão de pegar a mão direita dela, guiando-a até o local onde ele precisava tanto sentir o toque dela naquele momento.

Sam fechou os olhos enquanto o sentia guiar suas mãos por dentro das calças dele, como se ele quisesse lhe ensinar o que deveria fazer. E foi aí, no pior (ou melhor) momento possível, que ela começou a se dar conta do que estavam fazendo… e droga… Jensen tinha uma namorada! Eles definitivamente não deviam estar fazendo isso… Ela não podia encarar o fato de que estavam fazendo isso!

- Jen… - Ela meio a contra gosto afastou sua mão do corpo dele, fazendo ele a olhar com dúvida. Ele respirava rápido e seu coração batia forte agora, não entendi porque ela queria parar. – Jen, para… temos que parar…

Ele ainda tentou voltar a beijá-la, meio que para manter a moça calada, porém ela virou o rosto e se levantou um pouco, forçando-o a fazer o mesmo. Sam ajeitou sua blusa e tentou recuperar o fôlego.

- Que foi? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Jen, me escuta, isso… isso ta errado.

Os olhos dela vagavam pelo rosto dele, e ela sentia-se um pouco desnorteada, talvez ainda tonta pelo repentino contato com ele. Ok, uma hora eles mal se falam e agora ele era todo cheio de mãos para cima dela? Definitivamente Sam não queria ser uma fuga para ele se esconder ou se esquecer de qualquer eventual problema que estivesse tendo com sua namorada. Não seria saudável para nenhum dos dois.

Jensen se afastou por completo e passou as mãos pelo rosto depois de arrumar suas calças de uma maneira mais apresentável.

- Você tem uma namorada, caso tenha se esquecido. – Sam informou num tom de voz calmo, mas ainda afetado pelos acontecimentos anteriores.

- Eu… foi mal… - ele parecia confuso. – Acho que eu passei um pouco da conta na cerveja, só isso. Eu… nem sei como me desculpar.

Sam se levantou do sofá dele e ficou por um lado magoada a respeito de ele ter dito que fora culpa da cerveja, mas por outro lado satisfeita por fazer a coisa certa e parar. Ela não queria ficar no caminho de ninguém e estava definitivamente agindo errado ao deixá-lo continuar sabendo que ele era um cara comprometido.

- Eu acho que é melhor eu ir embora. – Ela disse, sem o olhar. Agora sim, estava constrangedor.

- Ta… uhn… a gente se vê amanha. – Jensen assentiu sem nem erguer os olhos para ela, esperando que ela saísse por conta própria. E ela saiu, deixando-o ali no sofá, sozinho e confuso com as coisas que fez com ela. Com certeza teria ido muito mais longe se ela não o tivesse parado, isso era certo… mas… a verdade é que Jensen não ligava muito para o fato de ter uma namorada. Quer dizer, não ligava para o fato de ter _Loren_ como namorada, e não se incomodaria nem um pouco em terminar o que havia começado.

O problema é que ele tinha a estranha sensação de que agora sim as coisas ficariam verdadeiramente constrangedoras entre os dois.

Jensen se recostou no sofá e fechou os olhos, chateado consigo mesmo por ter sido tão idiota em levar as coisas para esse lado ainda mais agora, que eles estavam de verdade caminhando para se dar bem.

- Boa, Jensen! – Ele se repreendeu. – Pareceu um adolescente idiota hoje… grande maneira de demonstrar vontade em fazer amizade!

E ele decidiu que talvez tomar um banho frio fosse a melhor opção agora.

CONTINUA....

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e valeu mesmo por todas as reviews! Um grande beijo!**


	5. Confuso

**Capítulo 5: Confuso**

Era a tão esperada segunda feira para Jensen e seu carro já estava na garagem, pronto para ser usado e isso significava que ele não precisava mais pegar carona com a sua assistente.

Ele devia se sentir ótimo.

Então porque diabos ele estava como se algo estivesse fora do lugar naquela manhã? Olhou para o relógio e notou que era a hora em que ela habitualmente batia na porta e logo ele sentia o sangue ferver por alguma coisa que ela dizia. Mas Sam não estava ali e agora, ele estava tomando café sozinho. _Por que _soava tão errado?

Jensen se serviu de um copo bem cheio de café e deu de ombros, livrando sua mente de pensar logo em Samantha Stewart. Ah, ora bolas, afinal, não havia acontecido nada demais entre eles, certo? Nada além de algo que fora guiado pelo excesso de cerveja…

E então, Jensen quase cuspiu seu café quando ouviu cinco batidas em sua porta. Caminhou até lá de forma apressada e tomou fôlego antes de abrir a porta e encontrar os olhos dela… e que olhos! E o modo como ela sorria para ele tão bela e tão provocante, ele pensou que fosse ter um troço ali mesmo.

- Oi, Jen… - ela cumprimentou numa voz que emanava sensualidade. – Tudo bem?

- Oh… oi… eu não esperava te ver aqui hoje.

- Pensei que talvez você pudesse me dar uma carona… - ela disse enquanto lhe lançava um outro sorriso, bem mais caloroso.

Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse:

- Claro, eu acho que seria legal.

Estava nervoso… como podia ficar nervoso apenas com ela falando?!

E quando ele sentiu os braços de Sam se enlaçando ao redor de seu pescoço, aí sim ele soube que era hora de ficar nervoso: ela colou seus lábios nos dele e lhe deu um beijo tão cheio de desejo e tão quente, como ele nunca havia recebido antes em toda sua vida.

O desejo do beijo dela mais do que rapidamente se instalou nele, e Jensen apenas procurou traçar a rota mais rápida pra sua cama assim que sentiu as mãos dela avançarem para partes mais íntimas de seu corpo.

_Ring!_

Era o seu celular. Mas que maldita hora pra seu celular achar de tocar!

_Ring! Ring!_

Jensen tinha de atender, talvez fosse importante, e por mais que aquele beijo estivesse bom, precisava atender o maldito telefone.

_Ring!_

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e, nesse momento, não via mais Sam. Aliás… ele estava vendo o teto, pois estava deitado em sua cama agora, ainda somente vestido com suas cuecas e com mais sono do que poderia estar àquela hora da manhã.

Havia sido um maldito sonho!

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Mas o telefone era realmente de verdade, e ele precisava atender de qualquer jeito.

- Alô?! – Jensen atendeu num mau humor palpável, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de olhar o identificador de chamadas.

Houve um pequeno silêncio do outro lado. Já mais irritado do que deveria, ele falou outra vez, mais nervoso ainda:

- Alô!!!

- Sou eu, Jensen…

- Eu quem?!

- Sam. – Ela disse, ainda tentando se manter calma. – O que você acha que está fazendo? São quase nove e meia, Jensen, e você deveria estar no estúdio às oito!

- Porra. – Ele se levantou com rapidez e saiu caçando algumas roupas decentes. – Por que você não me chamou antes?!

- Eu pensei que você ao menos tivesse o senso de colocar seu relógio para despertar, ou agora também é minha culpa que você nem ao menos consegue honrar seus horários?! – Agora ela havia perdido as estribeiras. Achou que talvez ele estivesse calmo hoje, mas pelo visto não fora como ela pensou.

- Onde você está, senhorita?! – Ele parou no centro de seu quarto e fechou os olhos. Sua cabeça já estava latejando. Precisava ao menos tomar seu café antes de sair.

- Estou na sua porta. – Sam bufou chateada. – E estou batendo aqui faz quinze minutos, e estou te ligando também, mas parece que você simplesmente dorme mais do que a cama, Ackles. Será que dá pra me deixar entrar?

Ele suspirou e desligou o celular. Vestiu uma bermuda rapidamente e caminhou até a porta da sala com uma leve sensação de dejavu. Quando abriu a porta ela o olhava com um misto de raiva e preocupação, bem diferente do que havia visto em seu sonho.

- Você deveria ir tomar um banho, eu vou fazer um café pra você, ok? – Ela disse enquanto passava direto por Jensen, sem nem lhe dar a chance de dizer nada. – Vamos, Ackles, já me ligaram perguntando por você e eu não quero começar a mentir, então…

- Certo… - ele começou a se movimentar, ainda revivendo as imagens de seu sonho enquanto ela falava. – Eu já volto.

Ela observou ele sumir pelo corredor e suspirou antes de entrar na cozinha. Puxa, será que de agora em diante iria mesmo ser tão difícil assim encarar ele? Não dava pra ficar olhando muito diretamente para os olhos de Jensen agora, sem que ela sentisse algo estranho por dentro, então era preferível não olhar e passar batida, antes que ele percebesse algo e começasse a fazer pouco caso dela por ter ficado impressionada ou o quer que fosse, por aquele "simples" amasso da noite anterior.

Sam deduziu que, no tipo de vida que ele levava, deveria ser normal fazer isso, mesmo tendo uma namorada. Mas não com ela. Não, Sam nunca se deixaria seduzir por um cara como ele… Jensen era somente um cara metido, arrogante, pretensioso, cheio de si e absolutamente… lindo.

_Lindo?_ Sim, foi o que ela pensou assim que ele entrou de volta na cozinha, dez minutos depois, ainda sem ter colocado a camisa. Passou por ela apressadamente e pegou dois copos para o café. Ela reparou como ele tinha costas maravilhosas, e puxa vida, ele estava cheirando tão bem…

- Será que dá pra ser mais rápida?! – Ele a estava encarando, esperando que ela o servisse com o café.

- Foi mal… - ela respondeu sem graça e se serviu logo depois dele.

Jensen encostou-se à bancada ao lado dela e ficou encarando o chão enquanto tomava o seu café, pensando se deveria ou não comentar algo a respeito do que havia acontecido. Ela não parecia de bom humor e provavelmente essa não fosse a melhor idéia no momento. Jensen simplesmente coçou o nariz e tentou encontrar algo para puxar assunto. Perguntou então, casualmente, sem olhar para ela:

- Teve boa noite?

- Hum? – Ela o olhou brevemente. – Sim, claro. E pelo visto você também, porque até mesmo perdeu a hora de acordar.

- Ah, isso acontece também, né, vai me dizer que nunca se atrasou na vida? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e lhe lançou um meio sorriso.

- Praticamente nunca. Afinal, eu cumpro com meus compromissos, Ackles.

Ele agora a encarou sério e despejou:

- Por acaso está dizendo que eu não cumpro com os meus?!

- Não coloque palavras na minha boca. – Ela ergueu as mãos defensivamente e terminou seu café, se afastando dele. – Vamos logo… quer ficar mais encrencado do que já está?

Jensen terminou também o seu café e pegou as chaves de seu carro, sendo observado por ela de maneira curiosa.

- Que foi? – Jensen perguntou.

- Pensei que fossemos no meu carro.

- Nem pensar, Stewart. Você dirige como uma lesma, então, eu se fosse você iria no meu carro pra não se atrasar mais. Além do que, eu poderia te dar uma carona todas as manhãs, assim a gente chegaria sempre bem cedo. – Ele deu um sorriso que emanava sarcasmo e ela revirou os olhos.

- Que seja, Ackles, vamos embora. Não quero ter que ficar olhando pra sua cara o dia todo mesmo. – Sam falou lhe dando um sorriso maroto enquanto o empurrava em direção a porta.

************

O caminho para o estúdio foi bem silencioso, sendo que nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que dizer para o outro. Sam resolveu ficar encarando a janela e Jensen não tirou os olhos da rua, mesmo que sua mente estivesse totalmente nela. Ele estava começando a se surpreender a respeito do modo como ela o estava influenciando.

Assim que ele parou o carro no estacionamento ouvir seu celular tocando. Soltou um palavrão em um murmúrio que chamou a atenção de Sam e atendeu, observado cuidadosamente pela moça:

- Oi, Loren… tudo bem?

- Sim, está. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu liguei pra você ontem à noite e ninguém atendia…

Jensen olhou rapidamente para Sam, lembrando-se de que na noite anterior estava ocupado demais com ela para se preocupar em atender seu celular.

- Eu… acho que devo ter caído no sono ou algo assim. – Ele respondeu, agora encarando o painel do carro.

- E… vamos fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

- Hum? Hoje? Pode ser, claro… - Jensen disse a ela. – Eu pego você às oito e daí a gente pensa no que fazer, está bem?

Sam olhou para ele e resolveu sair do carro. Jensen saiu também, seguindo-a depois de travar o alarme, ainda falando com Loren ao telefone.

- Ta certo, Jen… então não se atrase. Eu quero que me leve em algum lugar bem legal pra jantar hoje.

- Está bem. – Jensen devolveu, meio impaciente, enquanto Sam se afastava dele cada vez mais. – Até mais, Loren…

E desligou apressado, sem se preocupar se ela ainda diria alguma coisa. Sam estava andando rápido demais e ele teve de correr um pouco para chegar mais perto da moça, mas logo parou, assim que viu ela encontrar com Jared no corredor. Ficou observando como os dois trocaram sorrisos e logo estavam caminhando juntos.

Jensen suspirou frustrado e decidiu deixar para lá o que quer que fosse. Aliás, desde quando ele se preocupava com o que ela fazia, ou com quem conversava… e se Jared quisesse tanto assim ficar com ela, que ficasse. Ele não estava nem aí para isso e nunca iria estar. Certo?

**************

Jared estendeu uma lata de coca para seu amigo na hora do almoço e o encarou, reparando que o loiro estava calado aquele dia. Parecia pensativo a respeito de alguma coisa, e, como bom amigo que era, Jared decidiu que talvez estivesse na hora de perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- E então? – Jared ergueu os olhos para fitar seu amigo, que encarava sua refeição sem muito ânimo.

- O que?

- Que bicho te mordeu? Você está aí todo jururu desde que chegou… e diga-se de passagem, bem atrasado. Brigou com a Loren outra vez, foi isso?

- Não tem nada a ver com a Loren. – Jensen bufou chateado.

- Então você brigou foi com a Sam… - Jared tentou, cauteloso.

- Eu _não _briguei com a Sam. E também não há nada de errado comigo, então esquece.

Jared tomou um gole de seu refrigerante e olhou mais uma vez para Jensen, que estava observando a rua pela janela do pequeno restaurante.

- Jen… eu sou seu amigo. E conheço você. Sabe que se quiser ajuda, eu vou fazer o que for preciso pra auxiliar você em qualquer coisa.

- A Sam… ela te disse alguma coisa?

- Que tipo de coisa? Nós conversamos o habitual… - Jared deu de ombros. – Por quê? Havia algo que ela deveria ter dito?

- Não! – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça com força. – Eu só… pensei que talvez ela…

- Ok. – Jared o interrompeu. – Então o seu mau humor tem a ver com ela definitivamente. Seja o que for, ela não me disse nada, na verdade nem ao menos citou seu nome em nenhuma conversa. Aprontou alguma, cara?

Jensen negou e continuou pensativo, relembrando seu sonho e as mãos dela lhe tocando, os lábios dela lhe beijando de volta… Sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar dos pensamentos e se deu conta de que desde aquilo, só conseguia mesmo pensar nela.

*************

Sam terminou de organizar sua agenda e fez algumas últimas anotações, já que era quase hora de voltar ao trabalho. E voltar ao trabalho significava ver Jensen.

Ela havia realmente pensado que, depois daquilo, talvez as coisas ficassem um pouco diferentes, ele fosse mais tranqüilo… Jensen se mostrou tão carinhoso, na noite anterior e tão… _sexy._ Mas ainda sim, ela agora havia percebido que as atitudes dele não eram certas, afinal, Jensen tinha uma namorada e pareceu não se importar muito com isso.

- Tem um tempinho?

Ela se virou rapidamente e encontrou aqueles belos olhos verdes a observando cautelosamente.

- Na verdade não, porque você precisa fazer…

- Só quero perguntar uma coisa. – Jensen a interrompeu e se aproximou.

- Que seja rápido então. – Sam colocou seu melhor olhar indiferente e se levantou, agora estando de frente para ele.

- Hum… - ele se encostou na parede. – Está brava comigo?

Sam ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que eu estaria brava com você, Ackles? Que história é essa?

- É que… eu achei que estaria. Você sabe que eu não te chamei pra ver aquele filme com nenhuma segunda intenção, não sabe? Eu só pensei que seria legal a gente talvez… fazer amizade.

- Olha, Jensen, tudo bem. Você já se desculpou por isso ontem. Mas se quer realmente saber a minha opinião, eu prefiro que fiquemos só no profissional, porque… não gosto de certas atitudes.

- Eu já disse que não foi minha intenção. E além do mais, você estava aproveitando um bocado antes de ficar toda "politicamente correta". – Jensen disse a ela chateado.

- Jensen… - ela fechou os olhos por um instante, como se pensasse. – Eu acho que se existe uma coisa que não é legal é trair alguém. E eu confesso que fui pega no momento, mas _você_ não devia ter começado nada. Você tem uma namorada, com quem estava hoje mesmo marcando de sair.

- Por isso saiu do carro tão rápido? – Ele deu um meio sorriso. – Por acaso estava com ciúmes?

- Você não entendeu nada pelo visto. – Sam revirou os olhos. – Só acho que você não quer fazer parte disso de nenhuma maneira, não quero mesmo, Jensen… e fiquei sim chateada, mas pelo fato de você ser tão frio com essa garota e agir como se não tivesse feito nada de errado.

- E você queria que eu fizesse o que?! Que eu simplesmente dissesse que não atendi ao telefone porque estava te dando um amasso no sofá?! – Jensen riu, incrédulo. – Eu sei que não devia ter feito, mas não posso dizer isso a ela, não assim.

- Tanto faz, Jensen… - Sam sacudiu levemente a cabeça e virou as costas para ele, começando a caminhar. Jensen segurou o braço dela e a fez se virar, puxando-a para perto do seu corpo. – Ei!

- Precisa mesmo ficar tão chateada assim por causa disso, Sam? – Ele perguntou e viu os olhos dela vacilarem. – Acho que estávamos finalmente indo bem, poxa, eu… sei que parece estranho dizer, mas… gostei da sua companhia.

- Acho que a gente devia voltar ao trabalho. – Ela sussurrou, tonta pela proximidade entre seus rostos. – Anda, Jensen, me solta…

Ele até queria soltar, mas agora era tarde, estava hipnotizado por aqueles lábios outra vez, totalmente encantado pelo rosto dela… e queria muito provar de novo o sabor do beijo dela.

Sam suou frio assim que percebeu que ele se aproximava mais e mais, e, lutando contra sua vontade de deixar ele ir até onde quisesse, fez força para empurrá-lo, afastando-o de seu corpo. Jensen a soltou devagar, ainda não completamente liberto de seu transe.

- Vamos ficar mesmo só no profissional, Jensen. – Ela reafirmou antes de sumir da vista dele o mais rápido que podia.

Jensen franziu a testa e a observou se afastar, pensativo a respeito de toda aquela situação, e do turbilhão de pensamentos que estavam invadindo sua mente. Estava tudo indo de mal a pior agora, e ele não sabia mais o que pensar a respeito de sua namorada, de sua assistente, a até a respeito de si mesmo.

- Droga… - murmurou ele enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos curtos. Era melhor tentar esquecer aquilo por hora, pois ainda havia muito trabalho pela frente.

**Continua...**


	6. O Jantar Parte 1

**Na Contra Mão**

**Capítulo 6: O Jantar – Parte 1**

Era quase o fim do dia de trabalho e Sam já estava arrumando suas coisas. Ainda teria de encarar o caminho de volta para casa junto com Jensen, e realmente não estava muito afim de escutar ele falando sobre nada que envolvesse o acontecido entre eles.

- Oi!

Ela se virou bruscamente, meio que pega de surpresa e encontrou o rosto de Jared, que lhe sorria animadamente.

- Ah, você sempre com essa mania de me assustar, Padalecki. – Ela riu e voltou a arrumar suas coisas. – Pode dizer…

- Hum, só estive pensando de a gente fazer algo hoje à noite. Você não tem nada marcado, não é?

- É tão óbvio assim que eu fico no tédio total quando chego em casa? – Sam sorriu e ele sacudiu a cabeça, rindo junto com ela.

- Sendo que você não conhece muita gente por aqui, é meio óbvio sim. E então, o que você me diz? Nós podíamos jantar fora, alguma coisa assim.

- Hum… é pode ser. Parece divertido. Melhor do que ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

- É, eu também acho. Então eu posso pegar você às oito?

- Claro. – ela sorriu. – Eu espero você então…

Sam viu ele se afastar e suspirou, pensando em como Jared estava sendo um ótimo amigo para ela. Era certo que Jensen não fazia muito esforço para ser legal, apesar de ultimamente ele andar agindo de um jeito estranho. Jared tinha um jeito todo especial de se mostrar agradável e boa companhia, e ela gostava disso nele, apreciava muito a sua companhia.

Ela caminhou ate o carro de Jensen para esperá-lo, e viu que ele já se encontrava no local, esperando-a encostado na porta do motorista. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela e se virou para destravar as portas assim que ela parou em frente à porta do carona.

Enquanto Jensen dirigia, ele se mantinha calado, mas ela quase podia perceber a vontade dele de puxar algum assunto. Ela então resolveu tentar iniciar uma conversa:

- E então, vai sair mesmo com a Loren hoje?

Ele a fitou rapidamente e assentiu.

- E você, o que vai fazer hoje à noite? – Jensen indagou, parecendo verdadeiramente curioso.

- Nada demais. – Ela respondeu. Não queria que ele soubesse que iria sair com Jared. – Acho que vou ficar em casa e pedir uma pizza, sei lá.

- Podíamos fazer algo juntos amanha… - Jensen tentou, falando num tom despretensioso. – Tem alguns restaurantes muito legais pelas redondezas, sabia disso?

- É, eu sei que tem… mas eu acho que você continua se esquecendo do fato que tem uma namorada, e você sair comigo pra jantar não ia ficar muito legal, não acha isso?

Jensen se calou e continuou dirigindo. Sam também não puxou mais assunto e ficou feliz por ele ter feito o mesmo. Ela estava começando a ficar confusa com aquela história toda, e não gostava do modo como ele a encarava agora, pelo simples fato de ele ter uma namorada afinal de contas.

Assim sendo, quando chegaram, cada um foi para seu canto apenas dizendo um simples boa noite.

*************

Jared olhou para o relógio e notou que era realmente certo que estava cedo, afinal, havia ficado de pegar Sam somente as oito. Mas já que estava ali, bateu na porta do apartamento de Jensen, resolvendo que ficaria para fazer um pouco de hora antes de ir pegar a moça.

- Ah, oi, Jay. – Jensen deu um sorriso para o amigo, e abriu a porta para que ele entrasse. – Não esperava você por aqui hoje…

- É, resolvi te fazer uma visitinha. – O mais novo respondeu enquanto entrava.

- É bom que saiba que a Loren vai vir aqui hoje, nós vamos sair pra jantar, então…

- Hum, que seja, eu não vou demorar mesmo. Na verdade passei aqui só pra fazer hora, porque eu vou buscar a Sam daqui a pouco.

Jensen sentou-se na poltrona em frente ao amigo e o olhou com mais atenção, perguntando com uma ponta de curiosidade na voz:

- Como assim buscar a Sam?

- Ela não te disse? Nós marcamos de jantar hoje.

- Hum… - Jensen simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Que bom pra vocês…

Jared encarou o amigo com um meio sorriso nos lábios e então sugeriu:

- Olha só, Jen, já que você e a Loren vão sair pra jantar e eu e Sam também, porque não vamos todos juntos? Podia ser legal…

- Todos juntos? Tipo nós quatro?

- É claro, por que não? Não acha uma boa idéia?

O mais velho assentiu concordando, pensativo a respeito de que seria estranho de certa forma estar perto dela desse jeito. E também não pode evitar de ficar um pouco sentido quando soube que ela havia aceitado o convite de Jared e rejeitado o seu tão prontamente. Será que se ele não estivesse mais com Loren ela aceitaria passar algum tempo com ele?

- Que horas a Loren chega? - Jared perguntou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Marcamos oito horas.

- Ótimo, porque eu também marquei oito horas com a Sam. Viu, vai ser perfeito.

- Claro que vai…

Jensen armou seu melhor sorriso e suspirou, perguntando se Jared não queria beber alguma coisa. Enrolaram por mais algum tempo com a conversa até que Loren chegasse, e ai então, Jared resolveu ir ver se Sam já estava pronta para sair.

***************

Sam olhou para Jared mais uma vez antes de perguntar:

- Está falando sério mesmo a respeito de sairmos todos _juntos _pra jantar?

- E por que não? – Jared deu de ombros. – Seria como um encontro duplo… o que tem demais nisso?

- Eu não sei se é boa idéia, a Loren não parece gostar muito de mim, além disso, eu e o Jensen nunca entramos em bons termos, então…

- Ah, Sam, por favor… não tem nada demais. E se ficar realmente tão ruim assim, a gente dá uma desculpa e sai fora. Vamos lá, não custa nada.

Ela pensou um pouco e resolveu aceitar. Afinal, já estava pronta mesmo para saírem, e era certo que Jensen não faria nada idiota com testemunhas por perto. Mas só de pensar que estaria jantando na mesma mesa que ele, lhe dava um calafrio na espinha: desde o ocorrido, ele parecia ter se tornado outra pessoa aos olhos dela, ela passou a reparar melhor nele. E a verdade era que Sam não sabia se estava realmente disposta a vê-lo se atracando com sua namorada ciumenta.

- Você e o Jen até que estão se dando melhor agora. – Jared falou enquanto se levantava do sofá. – Não é?

- Tanto faz… é só pelo trabalho mesmo. Acho que nenhum de nós dois tem interesse em manter uma real amizade.

- Hum… entendo. Mas agora que tocou no assunto… aconteceu alguma coisa esses últimos dias? Vocês… brigaram outra vez?

Ela olhou rapidamente para ele, e Jared não pode deixar de notar uma certa insegurança nos olhos dela.

- Não… claro que não. Por que a pergunta?

- Nada especial. – Jared falou. – Acho que é melhor irmos andando, eles já devem estar prontos… vamos.

Sam e Jared foram juntos ate o apartamento de Jensen afim de saírem todos juntos. Seria uma longa noite…

***********

Jensen não sabia exatamente para onde olhar.

Loren estava com a mão entrelaçada com a dele sobre a mesa do restaurante, parecendo feliz pela companhia do namorado. Do outro lado da mesa, Jared e Sam conversavam despretensiosamente sobre música e filmes.

E Jensen estava sentindo-se sozinho naquela mesa, totalmente perdido. Principalmente pelo fato de Sam estar tão linda naquele vestido preto…

- Qual o problema, Jen? – Loren perguntou a ele, meio que sussurrando.

- Nada. Está tudo ótimo… acho que eu estou só com muita fome mesmo, e a comida está demorando a chegar.

- Eu ainda preferia se fossemos só nós dois aqui. – ela disse em seguida. – Talvez assim você estivesse mais à vontade. Eu não gosto dela, Jen…

Ele franziu a sobrancelha e afastou sua mão da dela, pedindo licença para ir ao banheiro. Precisava sair de perto daquilo, sabia que não seria uma boa idéia no fim das contas.

Caminhou até o banheiro com passos largos, e entrou, indo direto para a pia lavar o rosto e tentar se controlar. Sabia que a noite seria mesmo péssima, mas não péssima a ponto de ter de encarar Sam e Jared juntos. _Juntos! _Não, isso já estava sendo demais, estava ficando estranho e constrangedor. Fora o fato de que ele estava profundamente chateado com Sam por ter rejeitado seu convite e aceitado o de Jared.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, porém, quase esbarrou em Sam, que seguia andando rapidamente para o banheiro feminino.

- Desculpa. – ela falou sem graça.

- Hum… - ele pigarreou e perguntou de repente. – Por que você não me disse que iria sair com o Jay?

Sam parou para encará-lo e respondeu com um tom de voz levemente irritado:

- Bom, porque talvez eu não lhe deva satisfações.

- É, mas eu havia te convidado para sair e você não aceitou. Então por que aceitou sair com ele?

- Jensen… o Jay não tem uma namorada, então, não ficaria estranho pra ele sair comigo. Já você, não se pode dizer o mesmo.

- Ok! – Jensen colocou as mãos na cintura. – Me diz então, se eu terminasse com a Loren, você iria aceitar sair comigo ou iria me recusar mesmo assim?

Agora ela pareceu incrédula diante a pergunta dele.

- Que diabo de pergunta é essa, Jensen?!

- Responde.

- Eu não tenho que te responder nada, Ackles! Olha só, eu sabia que seria uma péssima idéia essa do Jay, mas já que estamos aqui, vamos parar com isso, ok? É melhor você voltar pra mesa, daqui a pouco sua namorada vai achar estranho.

Jensen franziu a testa enquanto ela passava por ele demonstrando certa chateação. E ele já não sabia mais o que deveria fazer para chegar até ela depois daquilo, não sabia se conseguiria chegar ate ela ainda assim… e sentia cada vez mais que precisava disso.

Continua

**Nossa, demorei pra atualizar, mas aqui está um capitulo curtinho. Tive uns contratempos e não tive como atualizar, por isso dividi esse capitulo em duas partes! A próxima devera vir em breve! Um beijão a todos que estão lendo!**


	7. O Jantar Parte 2

**Na Contra Mão**

**Capítulo 7: O Jantar – Parte 2**

Sam já estava começando a dar os primeiros sinais de estar cansada.

Jared foi logo percebendo como a moça estava, e além disso, percebeu também o modo como Jensen estava agindo durante todo o jantar: o modo como observava a moça, o jeito como ele parecia estar nervoso demais para uma situação tão comum quanto essa… mas Jensen continuava ali, ao lado de Loren, e Jared já estava se perguntando se afinal valeria a pena desperdiçar a chance de ficar com Sam já que o loiro não parecia fazer nenhuma movimentação a respeito.

Jensen estava querendo se manter fora da situação? Talvez, mas mesmo assim, ele estava falhando um bocado na hora de disfarçar o fato de que estava cheio de ciúmes sim.

- Jen, por que não vamos dar uma volta?

O loiro olhou para sua namorada e pareceu não ter entendido a pergunta que ela fez.

- O que? – ele indagou e ela revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Vamos dar uma volta, e depois você me leva em casa… acho que o Jay também deve estar querendo ficar um pouco sozinho com a Sam, não é, Jay?

Jared coçou a nuca e deu um sorriso fraco, assentindo. Sam somente observava calada, seus olhos nunca se erguendo para encontrar os de Jensen. Ela não se atreveria, afinal, aqueles malditos olhos verdes a estavam tirando do rumo com uma facilidade incrível.

- Tem certeza, Jare? – Jensen perguntou com uma ponta de timidez na voz. Na verdade não queria sair dali. Se alguém tinha de sair, ele preferia que fosse realmente Loren e Jared. A mesa ficaria bem mais interessante se somente ele e Sam estivesse presentes.

- Claro, Jen, pode ir com ela. - O mais novo fez um aceno. – A gente conversa mais amanhã… o jantar foi legal.

O casal se levantou. Loren estava radiante, mas Jensen emanava insegurança. Nos lábios dele, um sorriso sem graça estava colocado enquanto ele apertava a mão de Jared e deixava com ele sua parte da conta e agora se dirigia para cumprimentar Sam.

- Acho que a gente se vê amanha, Jensen. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, sem olhar para ele de forma propriamente dita.

- É. Até amanhã.

Quando eles saíram do restaurante, Jared deu um suspiro e sorriu para Sam. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – Jared perguntou mostrando suas covinhas para Sam.

- Não, não tanto quanto eu pensei.

- Eu não disse? E então… quer uma sobremesa antes da gente ir?

- Não, estou bem. Acabei comendo mais do que eu pretendia, aliás.

- Então eu vou pedir a nossa conta e daí nós podemos dar o fora daqui. Eu posso te levar pra casa se quiser, ou ainda podemos dar uma volta, você que escolhe.

Ela pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, mas decidiu que passar mais algum tempinho com Jared seria interessante. Ele era uma companhia tão bacana e divertida, que ela não se incomodaria nem um pouco em dividir mais uma parte da noite com ele.

- Por mim podemos dar uma volta. – Ela riu. – Mas aí você vai ter que me pagar um sorvete, Padalecki.

- Mas você não disse que tinha comido demais?! – Ele deu um sorriso e ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Aposto que você não vai se incomodar mesmo assim.

****************

Jensen estava de mãos dadas com Loren, e enquanto caminhavam por um pequeno parque, ele ficou pensando naquele maldito jantar e no modo como Jared e Sam se davam tão imensamente bem, enquanto ele somente levava a parte ruim do humor da moça.

Bom, ele não tinha do que reclamar, porque, afinal, ele mesmo havia começado essa história toda de ser mal educado. Então, se fosse de acordo com a lógica, ele simplesmente teria de agüentar calado enquanto ela e Jared ficavam cada vez mais e mais próximos.

- Jensen?

- Hum? – ele se virou rapidamente para olhar para sua namorada.

- Escuta, acho que nós precisamos conversar.

- Ah, não, Loren, por favor…

Jensen parou de andar e soltou a mão dela, já se preparando para o que vinha. Mais uma discussão com ela, e ele já estava cansado de tantas discussões seguidas.

- Por favor digo eu, Jensen, mas… mas que diabos está acontecendo com você afinal de contas?!

- Eu acho que já é hora de irmos pra casa, Loren, vem, eu te dou uma carona e…

- Ir pra casa uma ova! – ela se desvencilhou das mãos dele. As poucas pessoas que por ali estavam, começaram a olhar curiosas o modo como ela elevava o tom de voz.

- Será que pode falar mais baixo?

- Não, eu não posso falar mais baixo! Acha mesmo que eu sou tão idiota a ponto de não perceber que há algo de errado entre você e essa tal garota?!

- Dessa vez você já esta passando dos limites, Loren, e eu falo sério. – Jensen ergueu o dedo indicador e sua expressão ficou dura num piscar de olhos. – Essa sua desconfiança já está me deixando profundamente chateado.

- Sério?! E quanto a mim, hein, Jensen?! Acha que eu não fico chateada de ver que você estava parecendo um adolescente dentro daquele restaurante? Mal podia ficar sem olhar pra aquela… aquela…

- A garota tem nome, Loren. – Jensen a interrompeu antes que Loren pudesse dizer alguma coisa agressiva.

- Vai ficar defendendo ela agora também?! – Ela gesticulou de maneira exagerada e ele xingou baixo, agora totalmente irritado com o comportamento extremamente infantil dela.

- Sim, eu vou ficar defendendo ela, porque o seu problema envolve a mim, e não há nenhuma necessidade de você ficar colocando ela no meio da história!

- Ah, não, Jensen?! Você é realmente inacreditável… e muito cara de pau também!

- Já chega, Loren, vamos embora agora e de uma vez! Eu não quero continuar discutindo com você por essas besteiras… mas que droga, todas as vezes que voltamos as boas você sempre tem que estragar tudo com alguma discussão idiota!

- Ah, então quer dizer que o modo como você se comporta, quase comendo a garota com os olhos, é um motivo idiota pra uma discussão?!

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu o sangue lhe subir a cabeça. A última coisa que queria na vida era seu nome em revistas de fofoca por causa de mais uma estúpida discussão com Loren. Ele estava até acostumado com os ataques de ciúmes da moça, mas não iria tolerar isso também no meio da rua.

Segurou o braço dela com certa força e Loren tentou se desvencilhar, mas desta vez não conseguiu. Jensen então apertou mais o braço dela e disse entre dentes:

- Agora chega, Loren, eu vou te levar pra casa.

- Me solta, Jensen, eu não acabei de falar ainda!

- E nem vai terminar, porque agora eu não quero ouvir mais nada!

Ele a conduziu de volta ao carro sem se importar com os protestos da garota. Assim que entraram no carro, ela se soltou dele bruscamente.

- Você não tinha o direito de me arrastar desse jeito!

- E você não tinha o direito de gritar comigo em público! – Jensen gritou com ela, talvez pela primeira vez desde que começaram a namorar. Loren o fitou de certa forma surpresa pela reação dele, e o loiro socou o volante com força. – Mas que porra! Que merda passa pela sua cabeça de sempre duvidar de mim, sempre me colocar contra a parede mesmo quando eu não faço droga nenhuma de errado?!

- Você vai continuar mentindo pra mim a respeito dela?!

- Loren… - ele correu a mão direita pelos cabelos curtos e suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos em seguida. – Está ficando cansativo demais pra mim…

- Ah, e agora está dizendo que quer terminar?!

- Não, eu não estou dizendo isso. _Ainda _não! Apesar do Jared já ter me dito pra fazer isso várias e várias vezes, eu sou um cabeça dura e nunca escuto meu amigo, sempre fico aqui que nem um idiota agüentando as suas loucuras. Mas Loren, tudo nessa vida tem limites e eu estou começando a chegar no meu limite no que diz respeito a você.

Jensen fez outra pausa e tentou acalmar os ânimos. Loren somente o observava agora, mas seus olhos ainda faiscavam raiva e desconfiança. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e começou a falar, sem olhar para ela diretamente:

- Quando nós começamos a namorar, eu achei que fosse pra valer. Achei mesmo… e eu fiquei tão contente por eu e você nos darmos tão bem na época. Mas acontece que as coisas foram mudando, e você principalmente mudou muito. Estou tendo uma paciência enorme pra tentar salvar o que resta do nosso namoro, mas parece que você não quer ajudar… estou ficando cansado, Loren, juro que estou, e não vou mais aturar isso de você. Eu vou deixar você em casa, e a gente conversa sobre isso depois, ok?…

Ele deu partida no carro e começou a dirigir silenciosamente para a casa de Loren.

***************

Sam tomou mais um pouco de seu sorvete e olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado com um sorriso no rosto. Ele estava contando a ela sobre as coisas engraçadas que ele e Jensen já haviam passado, e estava conseguindo fazê-la rir e se divertir sem dificuldade alguma, em vista de que Sam achava o riso dele contagiante por si só.

Enquanto Jared falava, caminhava se equilibrando no meio fio da calçada, empolgado tanto pelo assunto quanto pela companhia da moça. E o rapaz pensou em como seu amigo Jensen era bobo em não ter largado Loren logo de cara, assim que Sam surgiu na vida dele.

- Mas me diz, e você? – Ele continuava passeando pelo meio fio enquanto perguntou. – Está sentindo muita falta da sua vida em Los Angeles?

- Sinto falta dos meus amigos sim. – Ela assentiu. – Mas também, não está sendo de todo ruim ficar por aqui.

- Aposto que agora não. – Jared pulou para o lado dela, caminhando novamente ao lado da moça, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça jeans. – Acho que sua fase ruim com o Jen já passou, não é mesmo?

- É, talvez. – Sam deu um pequeno sorriso e terminou seu sorvete. – Como eu te disse, estamos nos tolerando um pouco melhor.

- Eu percebi. Apesar disso, ele estava bem distante de você hoje no jantar.

- Não esperava também que eu e ele fossemos simplesmente desatar a conversar ali, não é? Ainda mais a namorada dele sendo ciumenta daquele jeito que parece ser…

Jared riu e acabou concordando com ela a respeito de Loren.

- Eu já disse ao Jen que era mesmo hora de terminar. Vamos ver até onde ele vai com essa porcaria de namoro que tem.

Os dois ainda caminharam mais um pouco, conversando sobre coisas banais. Depois, Jared fez questão de levar Sam para seu apartamento em segurança.

*************

Jensen subiu as escadas do seu prédio sentindo-se confuso e extremamente cansado. Depois de chegar ate a casa de Loren, ainda tiveram outra pequena discussão antes que ele fosse embora. E ele se perguntava agora, porque afinal não havia aproveitado a deixa pra terminar aquela historia de uma vez.

Enquanto isso, Sam estava na porta de seu apartamento, despedindo-se de Jared e agradecendo por ele ter tido o trabalho de levá-la até em casa. Jensen parou no topo da escada e pensou até mesmo em dizer um oi antes de entrar, mas sentiu um bolo no estomago ao notar que o seu amigo, agora, estava com os lábios bem colados nos de Sam e ela com os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

O rosto de Jensen se endureceu e tudo o que ele fez foi entrar em casa e bater a porta com toda força que podia, findando aquela droga de dia de uma vez por todas.

Continua...

**Bom, mais um capitulo, finalmente consegui! :D Agradeço muito a todos que estão lendo e comentando, é realmente muito importante! Um abraço e até o próximo!**


	8. O Dia Seguinte

**Na Contra Mão**

**Capítulo 8: O Dia Seguinte**

Sam bateu na porta do apartamento de Jensen pela segunda vez, já começando a ficar irritada com a demora para ele atender. Bateu com um pouco mais de força e ao ver que ele não respondia, colocou as mãos na cintura e refletiu, pensando que ele já devia ter saído e nem se preocupou em chamá-la ou esperar por ela. Que cavalheirismo!

Indignada, ajeitou sua bolsa e foi em direção a escada, com as chaves de seu carro já nas mãos. Apesar de ter achado a atitude dele um tanto estranha, decidiu que não iria criar confusão com ele a respeito disso pelo bem de seu trabalho. Estava contente o bastante pelos últimos dias em que houve menos discussões que o normal.

***********

Jensen estava sozinho num canto, tomando um copo enorme de café e olhando para o nada, totalmente distraído. Jared estranhou do amigo estar ali tão cedo, e logo caminhou em direção a ele, lhe dando um tapa amigável no ombro.

- Bom dia, cara! Que milagre é esse, você por aqui tão cedo?

O loiro ergueu os olhos um pouco e lançou a Jared um olhar que indicava mal humor.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jared sentou-se ao lado dele, parecendo preocupado.

- É engraçado você perguntar isso, sabia? – Jensen deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Que há, Jen?

- Quer saber, Jared, não ferra, ta legal? Não estou afim de conversar, caso não tenha percebido.

- Opa, opa! – Jared se levantou e ergueu os braços em sinal de defesa. – Acho que alguém não teve uma noite muito boa e resolveu descontar no primeiro que viu.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e saiu de perto de Jared sem se preocupar com o que o amigo estava pensando de seu comportamento. A verdade era que nem ele mesmo entendia bem o porque de estar com tanta raiva assim a respeito da cena que havia presenciado por já ter tido chances de estar naquele lugar antes. Mas agora… sua cabeça estava confusa, e tudo fora de foco. Ele viu quando Sam chegou e viu também quando ela foi cumprimentar Jared e eles ficaram conversando alguns minutos a respeito de alguma coisa qualquer.

Eram perfeitos um para o outro assim e Jensen achou que a vida teria de ser assim mesmo. Coçou a nuca e terminou seu café enquanto observava Sam se aproximar dele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Claro, devia estar radiante. Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Oi, Jen. – Ela colocou a bolsa na mesa e sorriu para ele. – Você nem me esperou hoje, esqueceu de mim?

- Acho que podemos vir cada um em seu carro a partir de agora. – Ele respondeu secamente, sem olhar para ela.

- Está de mau humor hoje? – Ela brincou.

- Estou cansado, Stewart… - ele passou as mãos pelo rosto.

- Foi a sua namorada, não foi? – Sam suspirou e olhou para ele simpaticamente. – Eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida, mas eu percebi que ela estava meio estranha mesmo.

- Realmente você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, e eu não estou afim de dividir ela com você, então, se me permite, acho melhor trabalhar porque é pra isso que eu pago a você. Tudo bem?

Sam ficou o encarando em silencio por alguns segundos e pensou em dar alguma resposta bem afiada, mas logo desistiu. Era óbvio que havia algo de errado com Jensen, estava estampado na cara dele que não estava bem e ela tinha tato o suficiente para compreender que não era hora para começar uma briga.

- Está certo, Jensen… sem problemas. Eu vou comprar um café, você quer alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou enquanto se levantava e ele sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. – Então eu volto logo, ok? Daí eu te passo alguns recados…

Ele simplesmente assentiu e continuou ali, remoendo seus pensamentos sozinho. Algo estava errado dentro dele, e agora esse sentimento estranho que lhe tomava conta estava cada vez mais e mais forte. Jensen não compreendia… estava tudo bem antes, e ele nem ligava se Jared queria mesmo ficar com Sam ou não. Mas agora… ele próprio não compreendia o que estava acontecendo e olha que estava tentando, e muito. Queria tanto se livrar daquela sensação, queria que tudo pudesse ficar bem.

Ficou pensando em Loren. Estava tão cansado daquele relacionamento, que nem fazia mais sentido algum continuar insistindo em ficar com ela, mas ele anda lhe dera uma chance. Iriam àquela festa juntos e pronto, Jensen sabia que na próxima deslizada da moça, terminaria tudo sem nem lhe dar a chance de pedir desculpas dessa vez. Estava começando a preferir ficar sozinho do que com ela daquele jeito.

- Jen?

Ele ergueu os olhos e viu Jared ali à sua frente, esperando que ele respondesse.

- O que você quer? – Jensen falou num tom de voz cansado.

- Cara, que droga está acontecendo? Fala comigo, Jen, eu posso ajudar… somos amigos, não somos?

- É… somos… - Jensen esfregou os olhos com certa força. – Eu acho que sim.

- Como assim, você acha? Claro que somos amigos, Jen! O que houve?

- Já que quer tanto ajudar, Jared, eu só queria saber… porque vocês estavam se beijando ontem?

Jared encarou Jensen com cautela e se demorou um pouco pra responder.

- É uma pergunta simples. – Jensen deu de ombros. – Eu vi você e a Sam aos beijos ontem na porta do apartamento dela… então parece que estão mesmo se dando bem.

- Ah, qual é, Jen… foi uma coisa de momento.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça enquanto Jared suspirou, olhando em seguida para o amigo e dizendo:

- Está com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? Quem aqui falou em ciúmes?! – Jensen gesticulou exageradamente, agora olhando para Jared com uma expressão de raiva.

O mais novo ficou o observando, como se fosse óbvio demais tudo que estava acontecendo, e Jensen resolveu se acalmar um pouco e pensar melhor no que estava fazendo. Não podia perder o controle assim somente por causa de uma garota, e diga-se de passagem, uma garota que há poucos dias ele nem mesmo gostava. Sua vida era boa antes dela chegar, tranqüila e bem resolvida, exceto pela situação com Loren. Agora, com Sam por perto todo o tempo, Jensen não estava entendendo mais nada do que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

- Jen, ela é uma garota super legal, a Sam. E você é um cara muito legal também… vocês seriam legais juntos. Bem melhor do que você e a Loren.

Jensen revirou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não quero ficar com ela, Jay, eu não disse isso. É só que… - o loiro esfregou os olhos – Eu… sei lá… quer saber? Eu chamei a Sam pra jantar comigo e ela me disse não. E daí você a convida pra sair e no minuto seguinte ela aceita. Será que eu sou tão desprezível assim?! Será que ela me odeia tanto?!

- Ah, Jen, claro que ela não te odeia. Quando ela chegou aqui hoje perguntou logo por você, e mesmo eu dizendo que era melhor não vir falar com você, ela veio porque estava preocupada porque você não a esperou pra virem juntos.

- Isso não quer dizer nada.

- Bom, só acho que não devia ficar todo nervosinho só por que eu e ela nos beijamos. Beijar é uma coisa natural e…

- Jared. Chega. – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça. – E não quero que conte a ela sobre isso. Não quero que ela saiba que eu vi… porque não quero dar a ela a idéia errada.

- Idéia errada?! – Jared jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma sonora gargalhada. – Quer dizer, pra que ela não pense que você esta caidinho por ela… certo? Por que você não está.

- Claro que não estou! – Jensen disse como se fosse óbvio. – Eu… até parece.

- Como quiser, Jen… eu não conto. – Jared tocou o ombro dele e lhe deu um tapinha amistoso. – Mas tente não ser tão ruim assim… a Sam está fazendo um esforço enorme pra se aproximar.

Jensen assentiu e continuou ali sentando enquanto Jared disse que precisava ir ao banheiro. Nem se deu conta de que Sam estava ali em sua frente tomando um café e o observando com uma expressão curiosa. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou para ela meio sem jeito, já sem nem saber mais como agir perto daquela garota.

- Melhor agora? – Ela perguntou cuidadosa.

- Sempre estou bem.

- Ah, claro. – Sam sorriu e sentou-se em frente a ele. – Foi legal o seu passeio com a Loren ontem?

Ele soltou um suspiro cansado e sacudiu a cabeça antes de responder:

- Na verdade foi uma droga.

Sam o olhou com certa curiosidade, pois afinal era a primeira vez que ele lhe contava algo. Ela assentiu e ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas.

- Vocês brigaram?

- O habitual. – Jensen deu um sorriso fraco. – Como em todas as vezes que saímos…

- Você deve gostar mesmo dela então. – Sam constatou e ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Acho que não mais… acabei ficando cansado.

- Sabe, Jen, uma vez eu tive um relacionamento quase igual ao seu e da Loren… e realmente eu devo te dizer… essa coisa de muita discussão e problemas nunca é boa coisa, porque desgasta muito e no fim ninguém sai ganhando. Se você gosta dela ainda e quer resgatar seu namoro eu acho que vocês deviam sentar e conversar sobre isso.

- Você faz idéia de quantas vezes eu já fiz isso?! – Ele riu. – Parece que a Loren só sabe brigar, não adianta de nada… eu nem sei mais o que fazer. Quer dizer… eu sei o que fazer, mas resolvi esperar mais um pouco. Não quero que ela fique magoada… de modo algum eu quero magoar ela.

Sam concordou e pensou que, apesar de tudo, Jensen tinha um coração e ao que parecia era um coração dos grandes. A garota só fazia o irritar e, no entanto, ele ainda estava preocupado em não a deixar magoada no possível fim do relacionamento. O quão legal era aquilo?

- Acho que você está certo. Mas não se esqueça de que você não precisa sofrer no lugar dela. E acho que você não anda bem.

- Você acha que eu devo terminar com a Loren?- Ele a encarou com olhos ávidos, curioso pela opinião dela.

- Ah… Jen, eu sei lá… quer dizer… essa é uma pergunta difícil que você me fez. O que o Jared disse pra você?

- Ele sempre me manda terminar.

- Bom, ele te conhece há um bom tempo… - ela notou e ele assentiu. – Se ele te deu esse conselho ele deve ter razão. Mas no fim das contas a escolha é toda sua, e as conseqüências também. Você tem que avaliar o que é melhor pra você.

Ele concordou e ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas.

- Ei… - ele começou e coçou a nuca enquanto falava. – Vamos… fazer algo hoje à noite então?

- Ah, Jensen… - ela revirou os olhos.

- Qual o problema? Aquele dia você foi até a minha casa pra assistir aquele filme!

- É, e você por acaso se lembra o que aconteceu?

- Claro que me lembro. – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. – Mas isso não importa, olha… não tem nada a ver. Eu queria levar você pra conhecer um dos restaurantes que eu mais gosto. O que me diz, hein? Você foi com o Jared, agora tem que ir comigo.

Sam deu um sorriso sem conseguir segurar e sacudiu a cabeça. Jensen sorriu de volta e teve a certeza que ela aceitaria.

- Ah, tudo bem, seu chato! Se eu for você vai deixar de ficar rabugento ai pelos cantos? – ela provocou rindo.

- Isso depende. Tenho condições… - Jensen ergueu o indicador e sorriu. – Mas nós conversamos sobre isso depois. Então está combinado.

- Agora sim podemos começar o nosso dia de trabalho, Ackles? Ótimo! – ela riu. – Vamos, eu tenho algumas coisas que preciso te mostrar.

Continua...

**Ola, voltei com mais um capitulo! Desculpem pela demora para postar, mas é que ando trabalhando muito e fazendo umas provas, e as vezes fico meio atrapalhada! :D **

**Agradeço as reviews e espero que tenham gostado! Um abraço!**


	9. Chocolate e Morango

**Na Contra Mão**

**Capítulo 9: Chocolate e Morango**

Se Jensen já havia visto uma mulher ser mais bonita que Sam, ele se esquecera do fato no exato momento em que ela abriu a porta de seu apartamento e deu a ele um sorriso tímido. Ela estava elegantemente vestida, mas sem exageros, simplesmente bela e incrivelmente perfeita, perfeita até demais, e ele se sentiu um adolescente com as mãos suando e toda aquela coisa de ficar encarando-a assim.

- Então… - ela continuou sorrindo e bateu no braço dele de brincadeira. – Vamos ou não, Ackles?

- Hum, claro! Vamos, eu só… é que… você ta bonita.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu um pequeno sorriso para ele.

- Você também está bem simpático… onde vai me levar, hein, Jen? Eu espero que não seja pra nenhum restaurante desses chiques demais, eu prefiro algo mais simples e…

- Ei, tudo bem. – ele a cortou com um sorriso. – Vamos logo. Eu fiz reservas pra nós, você quer perdê-las?

Tudo o que ele fez durante o caminho até o restaurante foi dirigir em silencio, volta e meia aproveitando para olhar de lado para sua acompanhante, que admirava a paisagem distraidamente pela janela do carro. Ele se perguntava porque ele estava tão nervoso, se indagava o que poderia acontecer naquela noite, como as coisas terminariam… de repente, tudo e todos sumiram de sua mente, e ele só se importava com ela. E daí se Loren não gostasse que ele estivesse saindo pra jantar com Sam? Por tudo que Jensen sabia, mesmo com todos os desentendimentos com Sam a moça sempre foi muito mais agradável que a namorada que ele insistia em manter.

Mas Jensen não sabia de nada, não conseguia organizar as idéias, principalmente a respeito da maldita festa aonde iria com Loren. E Jared levaria Sam. Que ótimo.

- Que foi?

Ele se virou rapidamente para ela ao ouvir a pergunta e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, dizendo que não era nada.

- Você está quieto. E você sempre esta reclamando comigo sobre alguma coisa, então aposto que tem algo errado. – Ela disse e sorriu em seguida, demonstrando que estava brincando. – Hein, quer me dizer?

- Estou ótimo… - Ele disse com um suspiro. E realmente estava ótimo por tê-la ao seu lado, talvez isso o chateasse um pouco.

- Pensando na sua namorada?

- Será que a gente pode não falar nela?

- Tudo bem. – Sam ergueu as mãos, rendendo-se. – Falamos de outra coisa então… quer me dizer afinal a qual restaurante vai me levar?

- Ah, isso eu prefiro deixar como uma surpresa. – Ele disse com um sorriso animado. – Mas posso adiantar que você vai gostar.

- Eu espero que sim, Ackles.

Quando eles chegaram ao local, Sam deu uma boa olhada na entrada e sorriu calorosamente para ele, demonstrando que ele estava bem certo quanto ao fato de que ela gostaria: era uma pizzaria.

- Puxa… agora sim você falou a minha língua. – ela riu e saiu do carro acompanhada por ele, que sorriu para ela contente.

- Que bom que achou legal. É a melhor pizza da cidade, eu adoro esse lugar. Vamos lá.

Jensen nem sabia porque, mas pegou a mão dela na sua quando eles começaram a caminhar, conduzindo-a para dentro. Após serem indicados de onde estava a mesa reservada por Jensen, foram sentar-se juntos, um de frente para o outro.

Ela estava vermelha. Ele achou que ela estava linda.

- Então vamos dar uma olhada nesse cardápio! – Ele proclamou com um sorriso enorme.

************

Já havia se passado uma hora. Duas talvez. Jensen nem estava mais certo do tempo, pois estava se divertindo tanto com a companhia dela! Ela havia lhe contado um pouco sobre sua vida; havia dito que tinha duas irmãs menores e que gostava muito de viajar. Contou que quando criança costumava ir à Dallas visitar os avós e ele achou legal saber que ela sabia tocar piano e gostava de escrever.

Ele estava achando ótimo ficar mais próximo dela, e cada segundo mais seu coração batia descompassado quando ela sorria.

- Está sentindo falta das suas irmãs então? – ele perguntou após um pouco.

- Ah, sempre sinto… - ela disse com um suspiro. – Mas as coisas são assim mesmo.

- É, eu também sinto falta da minha família. O Jared ajuda bastante, ele sempre está por perto…

- Pelo menos vocês tem um ao outro.

Jensen deu um sorriso e olhou para baixo, entrelaçando sua mão direita com a dela. Sam ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, mas nem por um segundo afastou-se do toque.

- Você tem a mim também. – Jensen lhe disse com a voz profunda e num tom baixo. – Eu fui um grande idiota com você esse tempo todo e eu sinto muito… fui rude e eu não sou assim, eu nem sei o que me deu. Porque em sã consciência eu nunca iria querer magoar uma garota tão legal quanto você.

- Ah… tudo bem, Jen. Eu não guardo rancor de ninguém e… você é um cara muito legal também. Quando não está gritando comigo ou qualquer coisa. – Ela riu, mas ele pegou nervosismo nos olhos dela.

- Que bom. Me tira um peso das costas. – Ele disse sem fazer menção de soltar a mão dela. Pelo contrário, começou a lhe fazer pequenos carinhos com seu polegar.

Naquele momento ele imaginou que ela fosse se afastar, falar algo ou pelo menos lhe dar um olhar de reclamação. Mas Samantha Stewart lhe deu apenas um sorriso e deixou que ele prosseguisse, parecendo satisfeita demais com o toque dele para simplesmente sair de perto assim.

E Jensen queria tanto beijá-la ali e mandar todo o resto pro inferno… achava que seria tudo tão mais fácil com ela ao seu lado, seria tudo tão mais agradável do que com Loren…

- Então, Jen, vamos tomar um sorvete ou coisa assim lá fora?

- Claro. – ele se animou. Seria ótimo ficar ao menos mais um pouco com ela antes de irem embora.

**************

Ela estava muito interessada no sorvete de morango que tomava, sentada ao lado dele num banco do lado de fora da sorveteria onde estavam. Jensen sorriu e experimentou o seu próprio, de chocolate, que estava a sua espera e quase derretendo.

- Não gosta de chocolate? – ele indagou curioso.

- Gosto de todos. Mas o meu favorito mesmo é morango… - Ela respondeu sem o olhar, contente o bastante com o seu enorme sorvete. Jensen tomou mais um pouco do seu e meneou a cabeça. Eles estavam mesmo muito próximos. Ele começou a achar que já estava no limite.

- Hum… morango é bom. Chocolate também… - ele disse pensativo e ela ergueu o rosto para ele, assentindo. – Mas eu sei algo que é melhor.

- O que? Se me disser que é pistache, esquece. Eu odeio. – Sam riu para ele e Jensen sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Morango e chocolate… - ele falou, ela ainda o olhava, curiosa. – Os dois sabores juntos são imbatíveis, sabia?

- Eu imagino que sim.

- Quer provar?

E sem esperar pela resposta dela, ele colou seus lábios nos dela e rezou para que ela não o empurrasse para longe ou fizesse qualquer coisa do gênero. E ela não o fez. Jensen começou a mover seus lábios lentamente, sentindo o gelado nos dela, e logo sua língua estava escorregando para dentro da boca dela sem nenhum tipo de resistência. O gosto do morango estava lá, e ele supôs que realmente, aquele era o melhor sabor que existia.

Sua mão direita tocou o rosto dela, e ele sentiu ela se mover mais para perto, correspondendo ao beijo com tanta vontade e tanta urgência quanto ele, com tanta paixão quanto ele.

Ele gostava tanto dos lábios dela, que queria permanecer ali por tempo suficiente para que não pudesse se esquecer nunca mais.

Quando seus lábios se afastaram, Jensen deixou sua testa descansar sobre a dela e deu um sorriso preguiçoso, seus narizes se tocando ainda. Sam ainda se inclinou um pouco e depositou um selinho nos lábios dele fazendo-o sorrir de verdade.

- Talvez a gente devesse experimentar outras misturas de sabores. – Ele disse num sussurro e ela se afastou devagar, um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Talvez…

- É.

Ele voltou a tomar o seu sorvete e ela fez o mesmo. Mas agora havia algo a mais ali. Agora ambos sabiam que as coisas estavam indo por um caminho que os levaria a algo mais do que apenas profissionalismo.

*************

O caminho de volta para casa foi um bocado silencioso, e ao contrario do que ele pensou que fosse acontecer, não foi constrangedor. Estavam bem. Ela parecia sonolenta e ele de vez em quando lhe fazia um carinho no joelho enquanto olhava para a rua, fazendo ela olhar para ele e sorrir.

Gostava de estar com ela. Gostava _muito_ de estar com ela. Se perguntava, no entanto, se ela correspondia a isso.

- Então… - Ele disse a ela, quando os dois já estavam frente à porta do apartamento dela.

- É isso. – Sam completou e ele sorriu, coçando a nuca meio sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

- É… foi legal hoje. – Jensen disse. – Acho que podíamos fazer mais vezes.

- Acho que sim.

- Então ta. A gente se vê… amanhã. Eu te espero pro café, pode ser?

Ela assentiu e ele se virou, começando a seguir pelo corredor. Sam mordeu o lábio inferior e hesitou por um instante antes de entrar em casa.

- Jen… - Ela o chamou, a voz suave e o rosto avermelhado.

Ele se virou rápido, os olhos verdes atentos e o coração mais acelerado do que ele sequer imaginou que poderia estar numa situação como essa.

Deus, ele estava realmente perdido.

- Sabe… - ela prosseguiu ao ver que ele já estava a encarando curioso. – Você tinha razão.

- Sobre o quê? – O rosto dele se contorceu no que pareceu uma leve expressão de dúvida.

- Chocolate e morango. É mesmo incrível a combinação dos dois.

Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso e ele disse antes de se virar outra vez:

- Eu sei. Eu mal vejo a hora de provar de novo… mas isso já não depende exclusivamente de mim. Boa noite, Sam.

Ela acenou e entrou finalmente em seu apartamento. No fim das contas, as duvidas praticamente se dissiparam e ambos já sabiam o que era certo a se fazer.

Só restava colocar em prática.

CONTINUA…


	10. Livre

**Na Contra Mão**

**Capítulo 10: Livre**

A música estava agradável, e Sam estava muito contente por estar ali, principalmente na companhia de ninguém menos que Jared Padalecki. Aquela festa estava prometendo mesmo ser muito boa, e se fosse depender da companhia já estava sendo ótima. Jared era um cara divertido e muito educado. Ela gostava muito dele por vários motivos, e o principal deles era pela enorme simpatia que ele emanava, sempre educado e muito atencioso com ela e com todos a sua volta. Jared era uma pessoa única.

- E então, acha que vai agüentar até o final disso, hein? – ele indagou com um sorriso, falando ao ouvido dela.

- Ah, com certeza. A não ser que você queira me despachar antes disso.

- E eu seria louco de fazer algo assim?!

Eles estavam em uma mesa próxima do bar, e Jared cumprimentava com acenos os seus conhecidos que chegavam ocasionalmente para dizer algo. Sam tomava seu vinho sossegada, mas ao mesmo tempo se perguntava onde estaria Jensen. Depois daquele jantar, eles continuaram num boa, mas mesmo assim não se esforçaram para que outro encontro como aquele voltasse a acontecer. Ela achou que talvez ele e Loren tivessem se acertado, e as coisas ficariam por isso mesmo. Afinal, Jensen e Loren sempre se acertavam no fim das contas.

- É, eu sei que ele seria uma companhia bem melhor se ele não fosse tão cabeça dura, mas acho que com tempo, tudo se acerta. – Jared disse de repente, e ela o olhou com estranheza.

- Está falando do que?!

- De você e do Jensen, é claro. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Ele vai mesmo vir com a Loren… mas eu acho que dessa vez eles realmente não vão durar muito.

- Por que você acha isso?

Jared deu de ombros e depois de tomar um gole de seu champanhe respondeu:

- Eu conheço meu amigo. E eu sei que ele não está mais conseguindo agüentar ficar com ela, eu presenciei algumas discussões bem feias entre os dois essa semana e eu acho que ele só vem com ela porque já estava confirmado.

- Eles sempre ficam bem no fim das contas, Jared. Não é como se dessa vez fosse ficar diferente.

- Sei lá… vamos esperar pra ver.

************

Jensen saiu do carro bufando, já extremamente nervoso e chateado com Loren mesmo antes de chegarem à festa. Realmente agora Jensen estava sentindo-se frustrado e cansado a respeito desse relacionamento e não sabia mesmo se iria continuar com isso do jeito que as coisas andavam. E ele sabia que seu coração o mandava ir por caminhos diferentes.

- Você nem ao menos tem a educação de abrir a porta para mim, Jensen?! – ela meio que gritou, ainda dentro do carro, ao ver que ele estava encostado no capo e sem fazer a mínima menção sair dali.

- E por acaso você é aleijada ou algo do gênero?

Loren cruzou os braços com firmeza, indicando que também não sairia dali até que ele fosse lhe abrir a porta. Furioso, Jensen caminhou até a porta do carona e a escancarou, fazendo em seguida um gesto exagerado, demonstrando que ela já podia sair.

- Satisfeita agora?! – Ele perguntou assim que ela saiu do automóvel e logo depois bateu a porta com toda força.

- Se você fosse ao menos um pouco cavalheiro, eu…

- Escuta aqui… vamos entrar nessa porcaria de lugar e agir civilizadamente, se é que você pode fazer isso. E depois, Loren, nós conversamos.

- Sempre essa coisa de conversar, Jensen, e tudo continua na mesma!

- Se faz você se sentir melhor, Loren, essa pode muito bem ser a nossa última conversa. Então por favor, simplesmente comporte-se nessa droga de festa e me deixe pensar sossegado, ok?

Ele saiu marchando na frente dela e logo os dois estavam no salão, simplesmente tentando manter as aparências. Loren estava contando com o fato de que tudo terminaria bem daquela vez, como em todas as outras, e talvez ela estivesse mesmo certa sobre isso.

Quando Jensen avistou Sam e Jared conversando e rindo juntos numa mesa não muito longe dali, foi logo indo na direção deles e consequentemente, arrastou Loren consigo. A expressão no rosto dela não era das melhores.

- Oi… - Jensen abriu um sorriso enorme para os dois e sentiu seu coração palpitar quando Sam correspondeu. Sentiu Jared lhe dar dois tapinhas nas costas. – E aí, se divertindo?

- É, estamos sim. – Jared assentiu. – Tudo bem, Loren?

Ela deu um sorriso seco e Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Eu vou pegar uma mesa pra nós dois e mais tarde eu quero dançar com essa sua garota, Padalecki. – Ele disse, piscando para Sam. – Cuide bem dela enquanto eu estiver fora.

Enquanto eles se afastavam, Loren estava praticamente fumegando de raiva, seu rosto estava contorcido pelo ciúme.

- Se você for dançar com aquela garota, Jensen, eu juro que…

- Eu acho que você ainda não entendeu, Loren… - ele suspirou, e sentou-se na cadeira que pertencia a ele. – Cansei de você dando ordens na minha vida. A Sam é uma ótima garota e se eu quiser por um acaso dançar com ela, como um cara civilizado faria, você _não_ vão me impedir. Está certo assim pra você?

Ela suspirou cansada e sentou-se em frente a ele. Seria uma longa noite, com certeza…

************

- Ei… posso me sentar?

Sam ergueu os olhos e Jensen sorriu, esperando por uma resposta da moça. Ela sorriu de volta, simpática, e assentiu para ele.

- Cadê o Jared?

- Foi até o banheiro. – Ela respondeu. – E a sua namorada?

- Está conversando com algumas colegas por ai. E então? Se divertindo mesmo?

- Jared é uma companhia muito legal. – Sam sorriu.

- Que bom. Sabe, eu pra dizer a verdade nem estava a fim de vir a essa festa… - ele declarou com um suspiro cansado.

- Problemas?

- As coisas não andam bem com a Loren…

- Sem querer ser indelicada, Jen, mas desde que eu cheguei você tem problemas com ela, e acho que você já deveria ter resolvido isso, fosse o que fosse.

- É, acho que eu… dormi no ponto em relação a isso. – ele concordou. – Mas já estou cansado de cometer o mesmo erro toda hora.

- Espero que você tome as decisões certas dessa vez.

Ele assentiu e em seguida olhou para ela com um sorriso tímido aparecendo em seus lábios.

- Quanto àquela dança… eu vim cobrar.

- Ah, Jensen, eu sou péssima pra dançar! – Sam soltou um riso divertido.

- E qual o problema? Vem, vamos logo… eu estou louco pra dançar com você faz um tempo.

- Sabe que isso pode dar problema, não é?

- Eu não ligo mais, Sam. Não ligo mais.

Jensen se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela, um sorriso amistoso aparecendo em seus lábios. Sam não tinha como resistir àquilo, não tinha como resistir a ele, e era isso, sabia que simplesmente o seguiria pra onde quer que fosse, não importando o que isso lhe custasse. E foi aí que ela se deu conta que também já não ligava mais se existia Loren pra atrapalhar as coisas, agora deixaria que os fatos tomassem seu próprio rumo.

Dançar com Jensen era bom. Ela sentia o perfume dele bem de perto, sentia como o corpo dele se encaixava no seu tão perfeitamente que parecia feito pra ela todo esse tempo. E nada, nem ninguém mais importava naquele instante.

- Se eu pisar nos seus pés, me avise. – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, com um sorriso.

- Eu não vou ligar. – ela piscou e logo tratou de envolver o pescoço dele com seus braços de uma maneira leve e despretensiosa enquanto eles dançavam.

Jared, que havia saído do banheiro naquele exato momento e procurava Sam com os olhos, encontrou-a nos braços de seu amigo Jensen, dançando contente com ele. E Jared deu um suspiro de alivio e sorriu consigo mesmo, pensando em como no fim das contas tudo parecia estar indo pelo caminho que deveria ter ido desde o inicio: Sam e Jensen tinham de ficar juntos não importando o quanto Loren fosse um pé no saco e tentasse prejudicar de todo jeito.

Jared sentiu-se satisfeito e feliz. Isso até que percebeu que Loren não estava nem um pouco contente pelo fato do seu até então namorado estar dançando com Samantha Stewart. A moça estava prestes a soltar fogo pelo nariz, e não demorou ate que ela estivesse marchando ao encontro dos dois, prestes a causar um grande estardalhaço.

- Jensen! – Ela meio que gritou, a voz elevada e estridente, e os dois pararam de dançar para prestar atenção nela. Aliás, todo mundo teve a mesma atitude, e logo eles eram o centro das atenções naquele lugar. – Que você pensa que esta fazendo?!

- Loren, pelo amor de Deus… - ele passou a mão pelo rosto, e notou que Sam havia se afastado de seu corpo. – Sem fazer cena…

- Jen, tudo bem, eu vou me sentar mesmo… - Sam tentou, mas ele segurou seu braço.

- Você não tem que ir a lugar algum, Sam. – Jensen disse, mas seu olhar continuava firme em Loren, e agora se dirigia a ela. – Depois a gente conversa.

- Depois?! – A voz de Loren era novamente elevada. – Jensen, _eu_ devia estar dançando com você, e não essa… essa…

- Você nem pense em terminar essa frase, ou eu não respondo por mim. – Ele disse a ela, o rosto com uma expressão de raiva. Soltou o braço de Sam e se virou para ela, dizendo num tom suave. – Olha, Sam, me desculpe…

- Não, tudo bem… - ela fez seu melhor para dar um sorriso educado. – Ela tem razão, você precisa dar atenção à sua namorada, Jen. E sem problemas, a gente se vê no trabalho.

- Sam… Sam, espera ai.

Sem tempo de ir atrás dela, notou que Loren continuava ali, como se esperando alguma coisa, querendo que Jensen a tratasse como antes, que a tratasse bem. Ah, mas de jeito nenhum ele iria cair nesse erro outra vez. Agarrou o braço dela com firmeza e saiu do salão sem se despedir de ninguém; ela se revirando para tentar se soltar, e totalmente ensandecida de raiva por causa da atitude dele de tratar aquela garota melhor do que ela. Quem ele estava pensando que era pra dispensá-la assim?

Jensen só parou de caminhar quando estava em frente a seu próprio carro, e soltou o braço de Loren bruscamente, convencido de que toda sua paciência havia se esvaído naquela noite.

- Vou levar você pra casa. – ele declarou e Loren se empertigou, com raiva.

- Eu não quero ir embora! Eu vim a essa festa pra ficar com você!

- Só que eu _não_ quero mais ficar com você!

Ela piscou e encarou-o atenta.

- Nem nessa porra de festa, e nem em droga de lugar nenhum, será que deu pra você entender?! – ele completou de uma maneira nada agradável, e as lagrimas se formaram no rosto da moça. – Caramba, eu te dei todos os sinais de que as coisas não estavam bem, eu te dei tantas chances, Loren, mas você sempre precisava estragar tudo!

- Jensen… não! Não é isso que eu quero.

- Mas isso é o que _eu_ quero! – Ele disse num tom cansado. – Eu… realmente pensei que a gente pudesse dar certo, mas você só fez tudo errado e me afastou de você. E eu já me cansei de sempre ficar aceitando as suas crises e loucuras a troco de nada!

- E você quer terminar comigo pra que? Pra ficar com aquelazinha?! É isso que quer?!

Jensen abriu a porta do carona e fez um gesto brusco para que ela entrasse no carro. Loren cruzou os braços, com raiva e o encarou com os olhos semicerrados, prestando atenção em cada um dos gestos dele, tentando ver se ele falava sério. E dessa vez, Jensen parecia sério até demais.

- Você vai ou não entrar na droga do carro?! Estou tentando ser educado e te dar uma última carona pra casa!

- Está falando sério essa besteira toda?! Quer terminar?!

- Nós _já_ estamos muito bem terminados, Loren. Vai entrar no carro ou não?!

Ao ver que ela não se mexia, Jensen simplesmente bateu a porta do carro com toda força e seguiu para o lado do motorista, entrando e batendo a porta.

- Tchau, Loren.

E foi embora, deixando-a sozinha no meio do estacionamento, com a certeza de que dessa vez, não iria ter volta.

***********

- Sam? Que droga aconteceu? – Jared chegou perto da moça, que estava agora sentada na mesa que ocupava antes. Jensen havia saído com Loren há alguns minutos.

- Parece que ela surtou de verdade agora.

- Loren? Eu já devia imaginar que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer… Hum, eu vi vocês dois dançando. – Jared deu um pequeno sorriso. – E pelo visto ela também viu.

- Ela fez uma cena, eu preferi sair de perto. Jensen parece ter ficado nervoso, eles foram conversar lá fora, mas até agora ele não voltou.

Jared assentiu, ponderando a respeito do que deviam ou não fazer afinal. Por fim, decidiu que talvez fosse melhor eles irem dar uma checada lá fora, só para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem, e até mesmo para saber se Jensen havia ido embora com ela de uma vez. Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, no entanto, constataram que o carro do loiro não estava mais por ali, mas Loren estava, e aparentemente muito nervosa.

- Ei, Loren… cadê o Jensen? – Jared perguntou assim que eles se aproximaram dela, Sam atrás do moreno o tempo inteiro, meio que procurando ainda manter-se fora da situação.

A moça o encarou com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto cheio de raiva. Jared engoliu seco e por um instante, arrependeu-se profundamente de ter dirigido a palavra a ela.

- Ele me largou aqui. – Loren disse entre dentes.

- Bom… - Jared coçou a nuca. – Vocês discutiram?

- Que é que você acha?! – Ela agora estava chorando, e não parecia nem um pouco contente. – Ele me deixa de lado pra dançar com essa daí e ainda por cima acha que eu não preciso me sentir mal?! Sem contar com o fato de que ele esteve sendo um perfeito idiota durante a última semana!

- Olha, não queremos nos meter nos problemas pessoais entre você e Jensen. – Jared levantou suas mãos em defesa.

- Que se dane! Todos vocês! Eu vou pegar a droga de um taxi e ir pra casa.

Sam suspirou e os dois ficaram ali a observando ir embora completamente transtornada. Jared sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação e Sam sentiu-se ligeiramente culpada a respeito dos acontecimentos daquela noite.

- Eu disse a você que eles não estavam bem. – Jared comentou um pouco depois. – Parece que Jensen finalmente encerrou esse assunto, como já devia ter feito há muito tempo. Loren nunca foi boa coisa pra ele, pena que ele era cego demais para admitir isso a si próprio.

- Ele deve estar chateado. Acho que devíamos vê-lo e ter certeza de que está bem, Jared.

- Ok… - ele concordou. – Quer ir agora?

- Claro, eu vou pegar a minha bolsa.

**************

Sam subiu sozinha e bem rápido, tinha um pressentimento estranho, sabia que ele de certa forma não estaria bem. Queria ajudar. Bateu na porta dele umas três vezes antes de obter resposta, e Jensen atendeu um pouco depois com um ar cansado e os olhos levemente avermelhados.

- Jen… oi…

- Oi… - ele sorriu de leve e abriu caminho para que ela entrasse. Nem havia trocado de roupa ainda.

- Como você está hein? – ela perguntou enquanto entrava, olhando-o carinhosamente. – Eu e Jared fomos checar vocês dois no estacionamento, mas Loren disse que você já havia saído. Eu achei melhor vir ver você antes de ir pro meu apartamento.

- Muito gentil. – ele conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso. – Desculpe por ela. Não estava nem nos meus planos levá-la pra essa festa, eu mal podia agüentar.

- Tudo bem, Jen. Só quero ter certeza de que você está mesmo bem.

- Estou… acho que agora estou. Ou melhor, vou ficar.

- Você e a Loren…

- Eu finalmente acabei com tudo. – Ele suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. – Não dava mais. Ela conseguiu me cansar por completo, simplesmente não dava mais.

Sam assentiu e suspirou. Ao menos ele havia conseguido se livrar daquele peso que estava difícil de tirar, e agora as coisas tendiam a ficar bem.

- Bom, eu… fico feliz que você finalmente tenha se decidido no que fazer. – Ela disse. – Aposto que foi bem difícil.

- Eu já estava no limite, sabe? – Ele abriu a geladeira. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Eu… não… na verdade eu acho que já vou indo, você deve estar cansado.

- Não, não, está tudo bem. – Ele se adiantou em impedir que ela fosse embora. – Aceite um refrigerante pelo menos. Estou contente que tenha vindo…

Ela acabou aceitando, meio em duvida, e ele sorriu ao pegar uma cerveja para si próprio, sentando-se no sofá e sinalizando para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Sam o acompanhou e ele riu levemente, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Se eu tivesse simplesmente aceitado a idéia de Jared e tivesse convidado você pra ir à essa festa comigo, estaríamos provavelmente nos divertindo um bocado agora.

- Hum… quer dizer que o Jared queria que eu fosse com você? – ela riu e ele concordou.

- Você… teria aceitado? Se eu tivesse mesmo te convidado? – O tom dele era um tanto inseguro.

- Bom, você estava sendo um cara muito estúpido comigo, mas… talvez eu ficasse tentada a aceitar sim.

Jensen olhou para ela, que estava ao seu lado, e sentiu seu coração palpitar de novo. Se ele soubesse que seria tão incrível assim somente estar perto de Sam, teria terminado aquela historia com Loren há mais tempo. A moça que ele observava agora era linda, inteligente, muito equilibrada e nada tinha a ver com sua agora ex-namorada. Sem contar com o fato de que ele não conseguia permanecer ao lado dela muito tempo sem que seu corpo começasse a criar vontades próprias e reagir, exatamente como no dia em que ele não respondeu por si e quando se deu conta estava totalmente perdido com ela no sofá.

- Que bom que aceitaria então. – Ele conseguiu dizer, num tom baixo. – Porque com certeza na próxima vez eu não vou cometer o erro de não te convidar.

Ela tomou um gole de seu refrigerante. O calor naquele apartamento começou a aumentar incrivelmente rápido e Sam pensou que algo estava errado ali.

Jensen colocou sua cerveja de lado e depois voltou a olhar para ela com um sorriso pequeno e cheio de intenções que ela podia deduzir. A mão direita dele tocou o rosto dela com certa insegurança, como se ele esperasse tomar uma represália a qualquer momento, e logo ele lhe fez um carinho tímido e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, imaginando o que aconteceria em seguida. Sam teve um grande problema em frear as coisas no dia do filme, mas mesmo assim fez um esforço enorme porque afinal Jensen tinha uma namorada.

Hoje, no entanto, as coisas eram diferentes. Ele era agora um homem solteiro.

Mesmo assim, havia acabado de terminar o relacionamento com sua namorada, e talvez não fosse a hora exata de fazer algo assim. Quando Jensen estava com seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dela, Sam se afastou um pouco. Ele piscou em dúvida.

- Que foi? – a voz dele saiu profunda, e ele estava sem graça.

- Não quero que você me entenda mal, Jensen… mas eu não acho que seria legal fazermos isso agora. Não vamos apressar as coisas. Você terminou com a Loren praticamente agora…

- Hum… ok… se você acha. – Ele retirou a mão do rosto dela.

- Acho que por agora você devia descansar e amanha nós conversamos, Jen. Podemos almoçar juntos, certo? Você não está mesmo de folga amanha?

- É, estou.

- Então fica certo assim. Eu posso me comprometer em preparar algo pro nosso almoço então. – Sam sorriu e ficou mais tranqüila quando ele correspondeu. – E aí sim, quando você estiver com a cabeça fria e devidamente descansado, nós podemos falar sobre qualquer outra coisa.

- Certo então…

- Eu acho que vou indo então, porque também estou cansada.

Eles se despediram sem demorar muito, Sam fez questão de ir embora rápido porque não sabia mesmo se conseguiria permanecer mais tempo frente a ele sem desistir. Não queria acelerar as coisas, pois alem de não querer se magoar, não queria que ele se confundisse.

Teriam tempo para o que quer que fosse depois. E agora, tudo o que ela queria era tomar um banho e dormir o maximo que pudesse, mesmo que estivesse nervosa o suficiente, e contando os segundos para a hora do almoço do dia seguinte.

CONTINUA…

**N/A: Olá, estou eu aqui de novo com outro capitulo! Finalmente, fico feliz em dizer, que o Jensen se livrou dessa chata! K k k! Mas anyway, obrigada pelas reviews e por lerem! Creio, no entanto, que essa fic esta chegando ao fim. As coisas estão quase prontas para se resolver. O próximo capitulo deve ficar pronto em breve, então até lá, e um abraço! **


End file.
